


A Flame Over Your Heart

by asennnaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childbirth, Depression, Fighting, Graphic Descriptions of Injuries, M/M, Use of Bows and Arrows, Use of Knives, Use of Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asennnaa/pseuds/asennnaa
Summary: When they were younger, Keith and Shiro cuddled up on the large chair in the library of Shiro’s castle to read all about the dragon changers and their riders. But when Keith starts dreaming about a dragon, the castle going up in flames, and the bodies of everyone he loves all around him, his favorite stories become his worst fears. And does the mark on his chest have anything to do with it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And without further nonsense...here's my fic for the Sheith Big Bang!
> 
> Also [ here is the amazing art](http://octorabbit.tumblr.com/post/177755297651/when-they-were-younger-keith-and-shiro-cuddled) my awesome and fun partner Octorabbit did!

The small scattering of islands were usually a quiet place at dawn. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of the of the waves crashing onto the shores. On the large island, the sound of the black firs rustling in the wind, along with the sound of the fires being started in the large keep’s kitchens and armory only added to the serenity of the morning. 

This morning was different. As the light of the mid-autumn sun was beginning to make itself known, a shriek and agonizing wails could be heard from the keep. The cries had started early the previous evening and had persisted all throughout the night. 

“Not too much longer now, milady,” the physician soothed from the end of the bed. 

“You’ve been saying that for the past 3 hours,” the young woman gasped before another wave of pain hit and the sounds of a sharp shriek echoed throughout the room. 

“Lady Krolia, you need to breathe and do not push until the next contraction,” he instructed and Krolia couldn’t help but let out an exhausted cry. 

How much longer? How much longer would she have to labor to bring this child into the world? Her body seemed to be engulfed in flames and her insides felt as if they were being ripped apart in the slowest, most painful way. This pain exceeded anything that that her imagination had conjured up. 

The tears had already clouded her vision but the tears mixed with her sweat when they fell down her cheeks when she remembered that her late husband wasn’t here to witness the birth of their first and only child. 

The pains came and they went, but the child did not seem to want to come out. 

‘ _ Please _ …’ she pleaded silently with her child. ‘ _ I need you to come out. I need you to come out right now! _ ’ 

“I can see the head! On the next contraction, push with all your might!” the physician once again instructed. 

Krolia didn’t want to. She was exhausted and she didn’t think that she could summon the strength to push anymore. But when the next wave of intense pain came, somehow she was able to. Her fists were clenched and her knuckles were so white that one of the midwives muttered something about her knuckles possibly tearing. 

The scream from her mouth was louder than any other that had been heard that night. Her head swam as the physician pulled the baby from her body and the sound of a high-pitched wail soon replaced her own. She could barely keep her eyes open but she used whatever strength and all of her will to keep them open. She may have been tired but there was no mistaking the sharp gasps of horror followed by the sound of the door being swung open. 

“What is it?” her voice was barely audible so no one heard her. All she could hear was the light buzz of chatter. 

“No! Absolutely not!” a woman’s stern voice scolded. 

“But milady, he has the mark!” the physician tried to reason and Krolia’s stomach dropped. 

‘ _ No _ …’ 

“It matters not. You will not throw that child in the sea!”

“No...my baby…”she croaked out, enough for the physician and the lady to turn. 

The woman rushed to Krolia’s side, the baby tucked away and fussing in the crook of her arm. 

“Nothing is going to happen to him, I swear it.” 

“But the king-!” the physician tried only to have the lady glare at him. 

“He will not know,” the ice in her voice gave the words finality. “He is a baby. He will do the king no harm.” 

“Milady-!” 

“Enough! I will not hear any more of it! No one shall harm this child under my watch and if any of you do, your head will decorate the keep’s walls, do I make myself clear?” 

The physician genuinely looked fearful in that moment but he nodded his head before backing into the shadows of the room. 

Krolia didn’t have much strength so she could barely even lift her head. 

“Shiori, thank you,” she whispered before her eyes settled on her baby. 

“It’s not a problem. But you need your rest,” the woman reminded her gently, “You’ve been through the most difficult task anyone can and you deserve rest.” 

Krolia was fading out of consciousness but before her eyes completely closed she managed to say, “Keith. His name is Keith.” 

She said no more as sleep overtook her...

* * *

 

Shiori looked down at the mewling infant, smiling sadly at him. There was both joy and sadness in his birth. He was identical in every way to his mother, there wasn’t a trace of his father anywhere on him it seemed. And she worried, as she was sure that Krolia would too, because he was so small. Even her own baby hadn’t been so tiny. Even with the dragon blood running in his veins, would it be enough to keep him alive? She sincerely hoped so. 

Either way, the child needed to be set down and there was a bassinet in the nursery. For now, her son could watch over him. For now, that would soothe her mind. 

Luckily the nursery was not a far walk from the birthing room. She strolled, praying that the infant wouldn’t start crying. The physician and midwives were instructed to follow her as well, although she could tell quite clearly that they were scowling at her. She’d deal with them as soon as she settled the baby in. 

“Wait out here,” she said in a quiet, but stern voice. All they did was bow their heads as she walked into the nursery, the room slightly lit from the blue, morning sky. Her boy was already up it seemed. Or perhaps he hadn’t been able to sleep at all. 

“Takashi?” she inquires gently. 

“Mama?” he said, in his tiny voice. She gave him a small, but tired smile. His eyes drifted to the tiny infant in her arms. 

“Is that?” he asked, pointing to the baby. 

She nodded her head, “This is Keith.” She sat down on the edge of his bed. The little boy shifted so that he could get a closer look at him. 

“Baby…” was all he managed to say as he looked at the tiny baby with amazement. 

She marveled at the sight, it was the most precious thing she had encountered in a long while and she was relieved to find that Takashi was already quite taken with Keith. That was one less stressor off of the table. The second, however, lay just outside the door and that needed to be dealt with. 

“I’m going to leave him here. Will you watch over him?” she questioned gently and the little boy nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“That’s my good boy,” she said, leaning in and kissing his forehead. She got up and lowered him into the bassinet. It was close enough to the bed so that Takashi could look in without having to get out of the bed...

Even after the door had long been closed, Takashi continued to peak into the bassinet. He didn’t really know how long he had looked over at the small child, nor did he seem to care. 

The baby began to stir and Takashi sat there, unsure of what to do aside from grabbing his hand when small little wails began to come out of his mouth. 

“Shh, I’m here, I’m here,” he said in his quietest voice before starting to hum a lullaby that his mother had always sang to him. A fat tear streamed down the newborn’s cheeks as he looked up at the toddler. He grabbed one of his fingers and squeezed tightly. He marvelled at how someone so tiny could have such a strong grip. But Keith continued to stare up at him, clenching tighter to Takashi’s finger. 

“I’m here,” the toddler promised. “Always here…” 

Though there was no way the infant could understand the weight of the words or the words in general, he gave him a big smile. The little boy, despite getting little sleep, returned a small and gentle smile… 


	2. Chapter 1

It seemed that time had passed both slowly and quickly for the two boys. As the wooden swords met and fell upon each other’s shields, it certainly seemed that way as the two boys exchanged blows back and forth. 

Even so, the younger boy wasn’t able to keep up much long as he was shoved back as the older boy’s attacks came rapidly, overwhelming him. Keith fell backwards, his back falling onto the hard ground. The sound of the other boys laughing and jeering didn’t make the humiliation any better for him. 

“That’s enough!” the older boy growled, silencing the other boys immediately before he reached one hand out for Keith to take. 

“Thanks Shiro,” he said as he dusted himself off, but he looked down as he did so. He was a big boy and he didn’t want to cry in front of all these minor lords’ sons. Shiro never made a big deal out of his victories, in fact he never talked about them. Keith appreciated that about him. Still, it didn’t much help the humiliation. 

“That’s enough for today, boys,” the master said, giving them both an approving look. He could see that Keith looked a little discouraged. 

“Don’t worry, you’re getting much better! Keep at it and soon you’ll even be able to best even the legends!” 

Keith smiled up at the master before bowing. He sighed as he trailed behind Shiro but he wasn’t heading towards the castle’s entrance. Oh no, he was heading into the small wooded area within the walls of the keep. 

“Shiro, we have our lessons now!” he reminded him and Shiro just turned around to give him a grin with a twinkle in his eye before shaking his head. 

“We’re not going to our lessons today. You never much liked them anyway, right?” he asked, continuing on ahead. Keith looked embarrassed but stayed quiet. It was true. The lessons were boring. The two of them learned very quickly and the lessons just seemed to lag on. Shiro once joked that maybe their tutor should read them bedtime stories because of how boring and monotonous his voice was. That had, of course, earned Shiro an extra half hour in lessons reciting the histories of their island and all of his forefathers’ deeds. This would definitely get them into trouble, but Keith truly did hate going to lessons. His tutor was making him read the most simple things when he could already read them well enough. His mother had taught him how to read and his tutor insisted that he’d only get better through repetition. 

Either way, he was relieved that they were skipping out on the lessons today. He stayed close behind Shiro as they saw a tower appear. Keith gulped. He knew where they were. It was an old abandoned tower that had been abandoned over a century ago. There was no conceivable way to tear it down, regardless of how much Shiro’s mother had wanted it gone. Shiro seemed to insist on keeping it up. Keith didn’t understand why. It didn’t really add to anything. 

They stopped in front of the tower, which stood about 50 feet, just a little taller than the highest tower of the castle. Keith looked up and saw a small window the top. 

“I hear it’s haunted,” Keith whispered, his big eyes widening at the thought of old ghosts living up there. 

Shiro giggled, “It’s not haunted! I’ve been up there lots of times. The grown-ups just tell us that to keep us from going there.” 

Keith gave a small sigh of relief as he followed Shiro all the way to the base of the tower. 

“Is there no way in?” 

“There is on the other side. But I thought it would be a little more fun to climb up all the way, don’t you think?” he winked and Keith smiled. 

“I’m still better than you at that!” 

Shiro arched an eyebrow, “Well we’ll see about that!” 

Keith was a little spider when it came to climbing and scaling walls. Even though Shiro was fast, Keith was even faster. And before long, Keith was already halfway up the tower while Shiro was just 10 feet below him. 

“You’re still faster, I can’t win,” Shiro whined and Keith glared down at him, 

“You better not let me win!” Keith ordered and Shiro only smiled. 

“I would never!” 

Predictably, Keith ended up getting to the top first. He peered into the little room and was disappointed to find nothing creepy up there. The window was higher than Keith had expected because when he climbed in, the top of his head barely reached the window sill. He whined in irritation, a sound which greeted Shiro as he climbed in. 

“I’m too short!” Keith whined, trying to jump up. Shiro tried his best not to laugh at the poor boy’s struggle but it was hard. It was rather funny when he got frustrated. But he didn’t want to make poor Keith feel even worse. 

Keith was trying to jump but Shiro was quick and lifted him up, making the younger boy squeak and turn red. 

“I have you Keith, can you see now?” 

The boy was about to throw a fit but before he could, his eye caught sight of the view. He could see over the black fir tree forest to the vast blue expanse that reached into the horizon. Keith’s breath became stuck in his throat. 

“Is-Is that?” he croaked out when he was finally able to form proper words. Shiro nodded his head in response though Keith couldn’t see it. 

“To the west is the rest of the kingdom,” Shiro explained, “But we can’t see it because it’s too far away.” 

Keith didn’t seem be listening as his eyes just kept looking out. 

“I’ve-I’ve never seen it before, is it really so big?” he asked, though he wasn’t expecting to get an answer. 

“It really is. Don’t you remember our lessons? Water covers most of the planet.” 

“I know but…” Keith couldn’t even finish the sentence. It was so beautiful, but no one had ever told him just how much. 

“Will you take me?” he asked after a while. At this Shiro didn’t answer. But silently, he told himself that he would show him. 

The boys were so enchanted by the view that they didn’t hear the shuffling of feet coming towards the tower. They didn’t bother looking down until a scolding voice called up to them. 

“Keith! Shiro!” 

Both boys blinked as they peaked down and Keith turned red at the sight of his mother’s irritated gaze. He really hated that look and it was one that his mother rarely gave. So when she did, he knew that he was in big trouble. 

“Keith, how many times do I have to tell you not to go into the woods?” 

He didn’t answer but before he could tell him, Shiro put him down. With unspoken agreement, the boys decided to use the tower stairs, just because they knew that Keith’s mother would let them have it if they climbed down it. Both knew that they were in trouble, they didn’t want to invite more unto themselves. 

Krolia was waiting at the entrance, her arms folded. She no longer looked irritated just disappointed. To Keith, that was even worse. He tried not to disobey his mother often, but when he did, that was the look she gave him. 

Keith’s arms were behind his back and he looked down in shame. 

“It’s my fault!” Shiro chirped in. “I told him to come here, he’s only here because I wanted him to. Please don’t be mad him.” 

Krolia gave the boy a resigned look, “Shiro, why don’t you get back to your lessons? Your guards are right over there looking for you.” 

“But-” he looked over at Keith in concern but Krolia held up her hand. 

“It’s alright Shiro, I’m not angry. Keith will be there shortly.” 

Still not convinced, Shiro obeyed. He walked away, staring back at Keith with concern. Krolia sighed as she sank down to Keith’s eye level. 

“Keith, look at me,” she ordered softly. Keith barely was able to but held the gaze when he realized that his mother wasn’t angry. 

“I’m sorry, mama,” he apologized sincerely. Krolia’s eyes softened. 

“It’s alright, my sweet boy,” she said softly. “I just worry when you wander off like that. I know you want to see more, trust me. But you’re not yet old enough and neither is Shiro, to wander off away from your guards. It’s dangerous. You don’t have to be around me all the time, but I would like to where you are. The guards telling me that you disappeared into the woods gave me quite a scare.” 

More than disappointing her, he hated knowing that he had made her worry. It was the worst feeling in the world knowing that she had been scared because of him. 

“Now let’s say we get back? I’ll walk you to your lessons, hm?” she smiled down him, taking his hand. 

He nodded obediently. They walked down the forested path before Keith said, “Shiro showed me the ocean up there.” 

“Oh?” Krolia asked, looking at him now. “Did you like it?” 

“I did. I never knew that it was so big,” he said, honestly. At this, his mother laughed. 

“It’s fine, child. Even grown men and women have a hard time fathoming just how large the ocean is.” 

“Even you?” 

“Even me…” 

“Can we go one day?” he asked and he was answered with a small squeeze on his hand. Keith smiled. 

“Can we bring Shiro with us?” he asked. 

She nodded her head, “I don’t see why not. If Shiro wants to come and if his mother lets him.” 

Keith snorted, “Shiro is lord of these islands, he can do whatever he wants.” 

Krolia smiled, shaking her head. It was technically true. In any case, if the young lord so desired, it was made up then and there that they would all visit the beach together.

* * *

 

Despite the best efforts of the tutor, Keith just couldn’t find any interest in the histories of the lands their giant kingdom comprised of. Nor did he really care for the histories of the families that lorded over them. What was the point anyway? It’s not like he would ever be a lord himself. Whenever Shiro reminded him that he wanted Keith to be his right hand man when he took over the lordship, Keith just huffed. But it was Shiro, how could he ever say no? 

As infuriating as their tutor found him, he wasn’t completely opposed to reading a book in his spare time. He avoided the histories like the plague and went straight to the fantastical tales of the heroes from ages past and their great deeds. The tutor scoffed at what he thought of as a complete waste of time but Keith had learned to shrug it off. 

But truth be told, he’d run out of interesting books to read. Nothing seemed to interest him, nothing he hadn’t read a variation of over and over again. Despite what people may think of boys his age, he didn’t want the same thing over and over. 

Keith was so preoccupied scanning the shelf that he didn’t hear footsteps coming towards and as a result squeaked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Woah hey, it’s okay. It’s just me,” Shiro said, his hand immediately withdrawing. 

Keith turned around and sighed with relief. Of course, who else would it be? 

“You know I hate that,” he pouted, making the older boy crack a smile. 

“It’s just too easy. But I apologize, I know how much you hate that,” he bowed his head, embarrassing Keith a little. 

Before Keith could comment on it, however, Shiro looked up at the shelf. 

“Did you need help?” he asked. 

Keith shook his head and sighed, “All these books are the same thing over and over again.” 

Shiro didn’t respond so Keith peered over to look at his expression. He was thinking of something and the way that he chewed on his lip told him that he was definitely thinking of something. Something that would probably get them both into trouble. 

“Can you keep a secret?” he asked, finally looking over at the boy. Keith nodded his head almost immediately. 

Shiro grabbed his hand and Keith allowed him to tug him along. 

Truth be told, it didn’t really matter what kind of mischief Shiro led him into or even anything Shiro said, Keith would follow him anywhere. He believed in Shiro that much. He would never leave him in trouble or anything like that. Out of all the children who had grown up in the keep and surrounding villages, Shiro had been the only one to treat him with any sort of kindness. Keith never quite understood why, but he always had his one true friend. He could always count on that. 

It was a small nook on the north facing wall. The small window overlooked a small line of trees and out at the Northern Sea. It was furthest from the door so Keith never walked his way over to it. It had been Shiro’s father’s small corner and no one had been there in years. Keith didn’t feel so comfortable being there now. 

As if sensing his discomfort, the older boy squeezed his hand. 

Shiro crouched down and Keith peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He lifted one of the floorboards and his eyes widened when he saw thick, red book being taken out from underneath it. 

“What’s that?” he asked and Shiro gentled hushed him. 

“Not so loud, Keith. If anyone hears us, we’ll be in a lot of trouble!” 

Keith’s eyes widened. Trouble? 

“These books were ordered to be burned but...I kept this one here because it was my favorite and…” the boy trailed off. 

He hopped onto the large chair and patted the cushion, motioning Keith to come and sit next to him. 

The younger boy climbed onto the chair. Even though it was quite big, the boys found themselves wriggling around for room. Despite being only 2 years older, Shiro was a lot bigger than he was. Shiro just gave him a small, apologetic smile. 

The book’s title was simple enough “Dragon Lore” but he inhaled sharply when he realized why the book itself had been forbidden. Keith had been very young when it happened, but the king had ordered all books pertaining to information about dragons were to be burned. Harboring any such books would be considered the highest form of treason. Keith remembered that from his lessons, although the tutor would not tell him why. 

“It is the King’s Will,” he had stated simply. 

Shiro and him both found themselves loathing the phrase more and more as the days went on. 

“You...why do you have this?” Keith asked in a voice so tiny it shocked even himself. 

Shiro’s face fell. 

“It was the last thing my father gave to me before…” he answered but cut himself off. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, slumping a bit. 

He should’ve known better. The subject of Shiro’s father was a touchy one. 

Shiro smiles and shook his head, “Don’t, but I want to show you this!” 

He flipped to the first page and he could see an illustration of a great red scaled dragon. 

“This was the very first dragon shifter,” he said. Truthfully, Keith knew nothing of dragons nor the changers. All he knew were that they had been hunted down by the king for whatever reason. 

“No one knew where the great beast had come from, it has appeared in the sky. A sight to behold! A beautiful and terrifying one at that. Naturally, fearing the unknown, the town’s mayor ordered that it be captured and brought back immediately. When the people chased it down, it had taken them deep into the forest, the one they now call the Dragon Wood. You can imagine the looks on the people’s faces when the dragon began to shrink down to the size of a young man. He was dazed and confused, not understanding how or why he was in the middle of the forest. Nor did he understand why he was surrounded by villagers giving him the most terrified and intrigued looks,” Shiro said. He wasn’t reading the book, more like paraphrasing what he’d read.

Keith could see why. The words on the page were small and close together. Keith skimmed a little bit, picking up some of the finer details that Shiro had left out. 

“They put him in chains. And the boy transformed again. He tried to fly off but the the villagers were too great in number. They shouted at him, muzzled him with their ropes, and bound his wings. The poor boy’s humanity was still somewhere in there but the dragon instincts had taken over. Either way, he was scared. And they dragged him back their village…”

“How did they drag such a great beast back to their village? Especially if he was fighting them so hard?” Keith asked, interrupting. 

Shiro frowned and shrugged, “They say it’s true.” 

Keith’s mouth was agape, “They must have been strong then.”

“Really, very strong,” Shiro agreed. 

“What happened next?” Keith asked, urging Shiro to continue. Yes Keith could read it himself but there was something about Shiro’s storytelling that was absolutely captivating to the young boy. 

“Hm let’s see. They ended up keeping him in a cage. A really large one. The priests would come every day with their crosses and holy water. At first he’d wriggle around and growl. He almost burned a priest alive. But gradually his will began to break and he began to waste away,” Shiro’s tone saddened. 

Keith frowned. The thought of a dragon was easily frightening but even if the story hadn’t been sympathetic of the shifter’s plight, he felt for it. To be treated as such for something that it simply couldn’t control. He understood that all too well. 

“They were trying to get him to turn back into a human but he wouldn’t. They tried talking to him, they tried ordering him, they poked and prodded but to no avail. He just stayed as is,” Shiro continued. 

Keith could practically hear the “until” in Shiro’s voice before he even opened his mouth.

“Until the mayor’s own young daughter, defying her father’s wishes ventured out to see the dragon for herself. Unlike the others, she took pity on the creature. She didn’t think it was fair. The dragon was despondent so it didn’t try to even growl. But she spoke to it. Saying that she didn’t see him as a monster and that people were simply afraid of what they didn’t know. That she knew that his humanity lay within somewhere. It was strange because the dragon was able to extend its snout to her reach. She gently pet its snout and instead of roasting her alive, it welcomed her. After that, she’d visit in the dead of the night, talking to it. It seemed odd, such a bond was developing between the two of them.”

Keith was starting to wonder just how real this could’ve been, this sounded like every fairy tale his mother had read to him. Only this time it was between a girl who wasn’t a princess and a boy who turned into a dragon. He supposed that was different. 

“Then one day, not being able to bear seeing the creature suffer anymore, she stole away with the keys and set him free. Knowing the risk, knowing what the village would do to her, she did it anyway. But it seemed the bond had touched the dragon as well because it crouched beside her. At first, the gesture confused her until the great lizard turned its neck and motioned to his back. And she climbed on. The dragon flapped its wings and lifted into the air. The girl, though terrified, kept calm on the dragon’s back. They flew into the horizon and onwards till the dawn. No one can say for sure what happened after that but they were never seen or heard from again,” Shiro finished the tale with a sigh. 

Okay, that wasn’t like any typical story he’d ever heard. It always ended with a happily ever after. It seemed so anticlimactic. But history seemed to be so full of that sort of thing.

If it was history. 

“So what do you think happened?” he asked. 

Shiro cracked a smile, “I think he and the mayor’s daughter lived happily and peacefully after that. She became the first dragon rider and he the first shifter.” 

Keith cocked his head to the side in confusion, “First dragon rider?”

He hated it when Shiro laughed like that even though he knew there was no meanness behind it. 

“Some people say that every dragon shifter has a rider. The only one who can tame its wild spirit. Help it control its wild emotions too.” 

“But I think most of them do. There was wild dragons, shifters who choose to reject their humanity. They never quite find their tamers and spend their lives in their dragon forms till anything human about them disappears. And others who reject their dragon-like nature entirely. It’s rare, but it’s happened.” 

“That sounds…” Keith started to say but the doors to the library opened, causing both of the boys to practically jump out of their seats. Shiro promptly hid the book behind him as a servant made her way towards them. 

“Pardon me, M’lord, but your Lady Mother be calling you about something,” she said hastily, her head bowed. “Alone…” 

Keith’s face fell into a frown but he said nothing. Knowing that storytime was over, he sighed. 

“Thank you, you may go,” he said thoughtfully. The serving maid did a small curtsy before backing away. Within a few seconds, the room was quiet once again. 

Keith climbed down and waited as Shiro returned the book to its hiding place. He turned and looked apologetic. 

“We’ll continue later, yes?”

Keith gave a slight nod of the head. He suppressed the desire to sigh because Shiro would no doubt notice. As he and Shiro exited the library together only to part in opposite directions, the younger boy couldn’t help but feel as if he’d swallowed a stone. Something told him that later was never to come…

* * *

 

Keith ended up going to his own chambers. Whatever it was that Lady Shiori wanted, she rarely needed to see him alone about it. Shiro was the Lord on the these Islands officially, but his mother would rule in his stead till he came of age. 

Oh well, Keith didn’t dwell on it but he did crawl onto his bed and looked out at the window, overlooking the courtyard. He could hear the sound of the blacksmith’s hitting the metal, he could hear the children of the worker’s running around, he could hear the pitter patter of footsteps, and he could hear the sound of people walking about. In the distance he could hear the waves crashing onto the shore. The same sounds that he heard every day and yet he could never leave the keep or even the island. 

There was a light tap at the door. 

“Come in,” he said without turning away from the window. 

“Keith…” the sound of Shiro’s voice made Keith turn his head. His face was completely stone but Keith knew well enough to look into his eyes to find the answer. 

“What did she want?” he asked, fearful of the answer. 

Shiro made his way towards the bed and hopped onto it. Even then he didn’t say anything, just stared into his hands. 

There were rare times that Keith felt anything resembling fear. When it came to Shiro, however, it was different. He crawled over to Shiro’s side. 

A few more seconds of silence elapsed before Shiro drew in a deep breath. 

“The King has ordered that I…” he started before pausing. 

“What?” Keith asked, his voice at a higher pitch than usual. 

“He’s ordered that I be his ward. Until I come of age anyway.” 

Keith froze, blinking rapidly. Ward? For the King? At the Capital? Which was hundreds of miles away on the mainland? 

And until he came of age in 10 years. 

“But...you’ll visit won’t you?” his voice was pitched up even harder. Tears pricked his eyes and threatened to fall. Shiro was his only friend. He had his mother but she couldn’t be there all of the time. 

Shiro looked uncertain but he gave him a reassuring smile, “I’ll try.” 

Keith didn’t believe him. 

“Keith I promise that I’ll write to you every day! You’ll write back to me won’t you?” 

The tears were falling freely now and Keith nodded as he wiped them away.

“I promise I will!” 

Shiro smiled wrapped his arms around the small boy. He leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“It’ll be alright, I promise.” 

And Keith really wanted to believe it… 


	3. Chapter 2

At first, things had been far from alright. With Shiro gone, the other boys took every opportunity to pick on Keith. 

And Keith could only take so much.

So the training got harder. He was almost sure that Shiro had been going easy on him all this time because the other boys, who’d been significantly weaker than Shiro were showing him no mercy. Perhaps they’d been holding back because they didn’t feel like they could defeat a lord, but Keith was no lord. 

“Who’s going to protect you now that the Little Lord is away? Poor Keith, all alone,” one boy jeered. Keith never understood why they picked on him. It seemed like it had been because he was smaller. The smaller and weaker were easily picked upon. 

But if they thought Keith was weak, they were tragically mistaken.

And for a while, they continued to defeat him. But as he fought the same opponents, he was able to find their various weaknesses. Some were too aggressive, others had issue with footing, and others were too arrogant out to sit there and take anymore of . Gradually Keith found himself winning. Sneak attacks were difficult in one-to-one combat but Keith managed by using their weaknesses against them. 

Keith’s own weakness though? His temper and everyone knew it. There were two lines that were never to be crossed with him. Shiro or his mother. They would dare not speak up against their liege lord but his mother was an open target. 

Slowly it dawned on Keith just why they had picked on him so much. His mother had shown up years ago in the castle, pregnant, no husband, and desperate. As Keith grew older, he started to realize exactly what that meant. He was 13 and the reality was excruciating. And they used it against him so very often. 

“Ah so the bastard boy thinks he can defeat me. Say I’ll make you a deal, if I win today, maybe I can have a go at your mother-” 

The fool didn’t have time finish that because he found a shield hitting him in the face and his back on the ground. And there was an enraged Keith on top of him about to connect his fist with his jaw. The look in his eyes was the most frightening, however. It was wild, beastly even. Lik

“Keith, enough! I said that’s enough!” the sword’s master barked, practically dragging him off. 

The others rushed to his side and helped him up. Keith growled at him, prompting him to start screaming. 

“He’s possessed by the devil! Did you see what he did to me? He don’t belong with regular people!” 

“I said that’s enough!” the master growled, continuing to restrain Keith. “Lesson’s done! Begone all of you!” 

The boys were about to protest but one look from the master sent them right off. Keith had not yet calmed down. 

“Get ahold of yourself boy!” he ordered, grabbing Keith’s arm harshly. “Calm down, or I’ll hit you from here to the mainland and back!” 

The threat worked because the threat of being hit seemed to snap him right out of it. The master let go of his arm and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to lose your temper like that? That’ll get you killed in an actual battle!” 

“They brought my mother into it,” Keith argued but the master raised his hand. 

“I understand, believe me I do, but he’s trying to provoke you. And you left yourself completely open to allow him to do that!” 

Keith looked down, still furious, but understanding the words. 

“You better get that temper under control. Otherwise don’t bother coming back! Learn to properly pick your battles, boy!” he warned. 

Keith couldn’t do anything but nod his head. Even if he wanted to run after that boy and throttle the life out of him. But he knew that his lack of rank would prove against him when he was caught.

At that, he could only growl but composed himself. Not now…

* * *

 

_ Keith,  _

_ I hope all is going well. Today the Prince, Matt, and I ventured past the walls of the Keep. Let me tell you, the King’s behavior is getting stranger and stranger. There’s at least 3 new heads decorating the walls each day. I don’t see him much because the His Highness, the Prince keeps us from having to see him. I wonder how that’s going to work out when his betrothed arrives here.  _

_ Anyway, back to what happened today. It actually felt like fresh air even if we ventured all the way to the poorest areas. The children were running around free, everyone could go where they pleased. We were dressed up as the common folk. No one looked upon us in envy and that’s something none of us are used to. Isn’t it ironic that everyone strives to be like us but have no idea that in living our life, we lack one luxury that they have in abundance: freedom. But we stayed and talked to some of the people. They were kindly enough. We avoided the taverns though. Nothing good could ever come of those.  _

_ What did you do today? Hopefully you didn’t get into another fight. Not one instructed by the Master anyway. I hope to see your progress soon.  _

_ As always, feeling your absence. I hope to remedy that soon.  _

_ -Shiro  _

Keith sighed when he reached the end of the letter. As always Shiro ended the letter tenderly but from the starting paragraph, he could tell that all was not well. And he concerned himself with Shiro’s safety day in and day out. Shiro’s mother had known that they had been in correspondence but what she didn’t know was just how frequently they were. Sometimes, given the lessons from his tutor, he was sure that the King did not want some of the things that he knew becoming public knowledge. Keith divulged everything to his mother and she told the Lady what little that she could. But despite the begging of bringing Shiro home, the King refused. Keith could absolutely not fathom why. But the trying to figure out the workings of a madman’s mind was a meaningless chore. To him anyway. He sincerely hoped that Shiro was trying at the very least to figure it all out. 

_ Shiro,  _

_ I’m worried. I know I’m the last person to say so, but try to make sure that someone isn’t following you or seeing you. Lady Shiori is trying her level best to get you back here but it seems like the King won’t budge. Is everything alright? Are you sure that the King isn’t asking for anything else? Sorry, I’m worried.  _

_ I got into another fight today, you know me so well. What could I do? He was insulting my mother and you know I can’t let that go. Either way, the master says that I can’t come back to lessons without getting my temper in check so I’m trying. As for my progress? I’m getting much better. I need new opponents. Preferably ones that don’t resort to cheap insults in order to win. Real competition maybe. And you? Is the King’s personal sword’s master anything like ours? Hope to finally best you.  _

_ I miss you.  _

_ -Keith  _

He folded the paper. He wondered if he should say more but decided against it. There was already much said and if the letters were intercepted, there was no telling exactly what would happen to them. Still, there were so many questions that he had. He couldn’t go to the capital himself much as he would’ve liked to. He had run the idea by his mother and she became uncharacteristically severe in her refusal. That was odd. Either way, he couldn’t reach Shiro now. 

Tying the rolled up piece of paper to the bird’s foot, he watched as it flew out of sight. He continued to stare for what seemed like hours after it was long gone. 

He couldn’t really explain the apprehension but there was something coming. It had been coming for a long time now and for some reason it hadn’t yet. But it was coming…

* * *

 

_ Keith opened his eyes and looked on in horror as he looked up at the keep, which was now burning. He tried to run towards it but there was was a chain around his neck preventing him from doing so. He howled out his anguish, trying to get to everyone.  _

_ Save everyone...save his mother...save Shiro’s mother…  _

_ But his body wouldn’t move, the iron was tight around his neck, preventing him from being able to move much. He couldn’t even open his mouth to scream. But in his mind, that was all he could do.  _

_ Everyone was burning...he could hear the screams. Why was he hear though? Why was he chained up?  _

_ Then something horrifying caught his eye. Next to him was a small stream that ran from the castle and he could see his reflection clearly.  _

_ Only it wasn’t his own. His fair skin had been replaced by blood red scales. In the place of his hair were horns, and where his face should be...the face of a giant lizard looked back at him…  _

Keith couldn’t remember the last time that he’d woken up screaming the way that he did just then but he was sure that he would have woken up the entire keep with it. 

His door swung wide open, not even bothering to knock. He could see the familiar and comforting sight of his mother bolting to his side. 

He must have looked awful because very rarely did his mother show that look of concern on her face. And very rarely did he actually let her gather him into her arms but here she was. 

“Shh, it’ll be alright. It’ll be alright,” her voice was soothing. Keith wasn’t crying but he’d been struggling to breathe. He focused on her heartbeat and the vibrations her chest made as she hummed the tune of a very familiar lullaby. It was one he hadn’t heard in such a long time. 

A few minutes elapsed before he regained his composure and pushed away. Krolia’s eyes were no less tender. 

She grabbed his hand and Keith immediately reciprocated the action. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” she asked. 

Keith looked down at his lap. He told his mother almost everything. Almost. He never told her about what happened between Shiro and himself at the library years before. He didn’t want trouble for her and if they got into trouble, he refused to bring her down with him. 

“It’s nothing. Just a nightmare.” 

Unfortunately in being close with his mother, he had always forgotten that she knew when he was lying. He’d always look down or away. She never forced him to speak but it seemed by the way her hand squeezed his, she was insistent.

“Keith, I could hear you from down the hall. It’s not nothing. I know that I can’t force you to talk, but I know there’s something on your mind.” 

Keith shook his head, “I can’t tell you. It’s...stupid…” 

Krolia arched an eyebrow, “Stupid or bad?” 

Keith would never understand how she was able to discern these things. Was it his tone? He was sure that it hadn’t changed? Was it his face? 

“Both,” he conceded. 

Krolia sighed, “Well, out with it then. Might as well tell me now so I don’t have to find out some other way.” 

Keith chewed on his lip, wondering where to begin with this one.

“Dragon,” was all he could muster and he could feel his mother stiffen. He was scared to look her in the eye at that moment. He had whispered it quietly enough so that only his mother could actually hear it. Even so, that word could not be uttered. Even the walls have ears. And the King’s behavior pertaining to dragons had been becoming increasingly more erratic. If someone was even caught whispering the word, their heads would decorate the King’s Keep. Keith shuddered to think of the consequences. 

“Keith. What about them?” she implored. 

“Just in my dream. The keep was burning. I heard you all scream but I couldn’t get to any of you because I was chained. Then when I looked down at my reflection, I wasn’t seeing me. It was a monster.” 

His throat ran dry. He continued to evade his mother’s gaze and it seemed an eternity before his mother finally seemed to come out of her trance. 

He’d never seen her move so quick. She looked out the window and immediately drew the curtains. Keith unintentionally let out a small whine. It was summer and the air was stifling without the sea breeze. His mother shot him a glance, promptly silencing him. 

She sat back down on the bed and she gave him yet another stern look, so much more different from the look that she had given earlier. 

“Keith, what I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room. No one must know of this, do I make myself clear? Not even Shiro. Especially not Shiro,” she warned. 

Keith didn’t answer, not knowing exactly what to make of her words but she tried again. 

“Do I make myself clear?” she repeated, more stern this time. 

“Yes,” he answered immediately. 

As it was with everyone in his life, she closed her eyes and drew in a large breath of air. After a few long seconds, she exhaled and opened her eyes. 

“Your father was a dragon shifter. I don’t know what you know about them, I’m sure you know something by now. Lips aren’t as tight as the King would believe,” she began. 

But Keith had stopped listening upon the first words. His father was a...what now? 

“A-a dragon shifter?” he choked out, his throat absolutely dry. The words were not sinking in and surely he had heard her wrong. Perhaps it was still a nightmare he was still in. 

Krolia nodded, “Yes. I never told you much about him because if anyone knew of his identity, they would have you killed. And perhaps myself for mixing noble blood with that of a dragon.” 

Keith said nothing and she took that as a sign to continue. 

“He was a commoner and I was a minor noblewoman. He worked the forge at the village close to the keep I grew up in. I met him when I had him forge me a sword of my own. He said nothing, didn’t look at me with any judgment, he just did as he was bid. I don’t know how it happened, but he showed me how to use it once it was constructed. That’s when I saw his mark and knew. And it happened all so suddenly, but we fell in love.” 

She paused for a moment, seeing her son’s face betraying no emotion. His eyes were closed, as if to shut her out completely. 

“I know what people say Keith. But I assure you that it isn’t true. We married, eloped to be exact. It was one of the more selfish and spontaneous decisions of my life but I knew exactly where to go. I had a few friends I could stay with until everything calmed down. They were all shifters as well. I wasn’t one, but I got on well with those who were. And we were happy for a time.” 

She betrayed a bit of emotion with the small smile that graced her face. 

“But of course it wasn’t to last. The King’s mind had been decaying slowly and he ordered that all those with dragon blood be rounded up. And naturally your father was one of them. No one knew why, but your father knew that something was amiss. So I made preparations to come here.” 

Keith knew as much what happened next. On the account that his father wasn’t there and how there were no dragons left so to speak. 

“After they were all rounded up and executed, I fled. I’d just found out that I was pregnant with you and there was no other option. I had to protect you. You have dragon’s blood in you and if anyone knew…anyway...by the time I had arrived here I was already showing a bit. Shiori understood the circumstances and agreed to take me in. I spent months hoping that maybe you would be born into a normal life but…” 

Her eyes fell upon his chest then, pointing at his heart. The blood in his veins ran cold. The birthmark…

“You were born with the mark of the dragon and I knew more than ever that I had to take extra steps to protect you. Protect you as I couldn’t protect your father. Now you know why there were certain things that I could allow you to do. That’s why I always ask you to be careful with your temper. If word got out, even the Lordship of the Islands couldn’t protect you.” 

She stopped talking then, trying to gauge her son’s reaction for even a hint of anything to help her out. She had always planned on telling him but it had only been a matter of the right time. She wished that she could’ve told him under different circumstances but… 

“No.” 

She had to admit, as well as she knew her boy, she wasn’t expecting such a firm but short answer. His voice was flat but she could hear all the emotion behind it. Anger, betrayal, confusion, and denial. 

“Keith-” 

“No. You can’t come in here and tell me after 13 years that I’m one of those...those things...you can’t.” 

“I know this must be a lot to process but-” 

“No! I can’t be one of those things. I can’t…” he felt nauseous and lightheaded now. 

“My dear boy, please compose yourself! I know this is all a lot to process. I know that it’s something that is going to make things more difficult for you, but please compose yourself,” she pleaded quietly, grabbing him by the arms. 

He was crying now, silently. How did she just expect him to just compose himself after learning this? There was no way that he would be able to. Nothing was going to be the same ever again? Was anything ever normal even? The only difference was that now he knew. That was the biggest difference of them all. 

“Just tell me one thing?” he asked, quietly and without meeting her gaze. 

She sighed sadly before nodding her head. 

“Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you going to leave me in the dark about it and leave me to find out in the worst way?” he asked. 

The last part came out more as an accusation than an actual question. She couldn’t really blame him for feeling that way, but it didn’t hurt her any less. 

“Always. Unlike most, I was just waiting for the right time. I couldn’t tell you when you were younger, it would’ve destroyed you. I was going to tell you come a few years, but if these are the dreams you’re having...then you deserve to know why they might be happening. 

Truth be told he wasn’t expecting that answer. He was expecting her to say that she had just wanted him to live a peaceful life, ignorant of his heritage. He shouldn’t have been so surprised, his mother had never shied away from any other truth up until now. They came gently obviously, but she had never once lied to him about anything. 

“Really?” he asked. 

She nodded her head, “Ignorance can only keep you safe for so long, my son. Better you hear it from me than to find out because you lose your temper one day and transform. Everyone warned me against ever telling you, but I can’t lie to you about something so important. I hope you understand why I delayed telling you. The circumstances are…” 

“I understand,” he interrupted, surprising her. “You were trying to keep me safe and you did it in the only way that you knew how. I...I really don’t know how to feel about it but…” 

Yes, he did. There were a million and one things he knew what to feel. All of which he absolutely had to keep under control lest he put all of their lives in danger. 

“I can’t tell you why the King did what he did. I will never forgive him for it. He left you fatherless. He left me without my love. He destroyed so many lives without a second thought. And yet he still sits the throne.” 

She was growling that out and Keith found himself agreeing more and more with her. Even more than his own safety at this point, Shiro was still with that monster. He couldn’t imagine why, but it seemed like he had taken wards from key parts of the kingdom. Perhaps there was really something. 

“Why did he take Shiro then? Is Shiro?” he whispered in horror. Bile rose in his throat from the very thought. 

But Krolia shook her head, “Don’t worry. Dragons are normally not born to noble families. If at all. You were an exception. Shiro is in no immediate danger from the King. That is unless he finds out. That is why you must never divulge any of this in your private letters. I know you tell him everything, but if someone were to intercept, they will burn this keep to the ground and everyone in it. It is treason to harbor a dragon. 

Keith internally flinched at being called a dragon. True he could not escape the circumstances of his birth but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be referred to as such. And to hear it from his own mother’s lips hurt a little worse than if coming from a stranger. 

“When you and my father got married, did you think for a moment that…” Keith didn’t know how to finish that sentence and wished he could take it back now. 

Krolia smiled at him sadly, “We knew that there was every chance that we could bring another dragon into the world, but that was before it was dangerous to be one. There was a 50% chance of it happening and we took that risk. And if you really want to know, I don’t regret you for one moment, Keith. Don’t ever think that. And I know that’s what you must be thinking. That you are some sort of burden on the world and the Shiroganes but let me tell you, it’s not true. 

There were very few times in his life where Keith had heard his mother’s voice break like that. His mother was a strong woman, not letting her emotions betray her in any other way. In the dark he could see a lone tear streaming down her face and he lifted his hand to wipe it away. 

“I promise I’ll be careful,” he reassured her. 

Krolia smiled at him and he smiled back. Keith could see in her eyes what she was probably seeing in his. A lack of relief. Nothing good could come of it…

* * *

 

_ Shiro,  _

_ Things are alright here. Nothing new. I’ve gotten better with the sword, maybe one day I’ll be able to best you. I’ve been spending most days in castle though, as you know, winters aren’t kind to these islands. Hope all is well in the capital.  _

_ -Keith _

He felt guilty looking at the pitiful message. Truth be told, there wasn’t much he wanted to say. He’d said all that he needed to and left it at that. About the winters though, this one was more mild in comparison. Shiro didn’t need to know that. 

He thought about what his mother had said and was avoiding the courtyard. He knew he was getting rusty but he practiced his stances in the privacy of his own room. For the sake of his life, he had to get this right. 

Sometimes, he would climb the battlements of the keep, like he was now. Perched on the wall, he looked out into the sea, as he did so often. 

He gently brought his hand and touched his mark through his tunic. It didn’t feel extraordinary. Except one misstep and it was over for him and his mother. 

He couldn’t even lose his temper anymore. It was as if he had to lock away all of his emotions and it seemed to bring him nothing more than misery. 

Though he was a dragon, for the time being, the fire in him had gone out. It had to. 


	4. Chapter 3

_ Keith-  _

_ Everything is the same as it’s always been. Well, that’s not true. The situation with the King isn’t getting any better. There are at least three new heads adorning the castle wall every day. I’m safe though. Soon I’ll be able to return to the islands. I’ve made a few friends, including the Prince. It’ll be good for future alliances.  _

_ I’ve noticed your letters are becoming few and far between. Is everything alright? You can talk to me, you know?  _

_ -Shiro  _

Keith finished the letter, his guilt building as his eyes glided over each letter. He hated hiding things from Shiro. It had been 8 years since he saw him in proper, but the letters had always made him feel like he and Shiro were still close. 

He was touched that Shiro was still trying to keep their friendship strong. But the more that he thought about it, the less certain of that he became. 

Keith had found, over the last three years, that the book Shiro had left him with offered less and less comfort. He didn’t read it anymore. He didn’t want to read about how people like him were once revered and how that had diminished more and more throughout the centuries. 

He had also decided to stop isolating himself. It didn’t help for him to go around the castle, moping. People had started to notice and talk. Of course if it had just been him, he would’ve never noticed. His mother was better at those things. 

After a few weeks of keeping to himself, he went back to training. Naturally it took a while to get his temper under control and even still, after all this time he struggled. 

Either way, he didn’t bite whenever his opponents tried to bait him. He let his sword do the talking.

“What changed?” the sword’s master asked one day as they were taking a break to have their mid-day meal. 

Keith took a sip of his drink and shrugged, “I guess I’m starting to get it I guess?” 

“Oh?” 

“If you lose your cool in battle, you’re going to lose your head. Plain and simple,” he responded. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see the master smiling approvingly. 

“Well good, keep that attitude up, you’ll become a legendary swords master in no time.” 

That really wasn’t the goal, but he supposed it was better than “The Dragon.” 

Despite how much he trained, he didn’t grow much. The other boys were significantly taller now and more built, but he found quickly that his short stature and small build gave him an edge in combat. No matter how much he was told that it wouldn’t help. 

He was quicker and more flexible.

That became evident when he managed to knock an opponent into a nearby bail of hay. And the other boy’s eyes went wide when he saw the tip of the sword in his face.

“You got too cocky,” was Keith’s brief reply to the question he could see in the boy’s face. 

The boy shoved the tip of the sword out of his face, “You cheated!” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “And how would I do that? Train harder.” 

He walked away before he could give him a chance to say something. He wasn’t about to be baited into a fight. He didn’t doubt that’s what they’d do. 

Despite how good he’d gotten over the past few years, the boys only got meaner. They still thought they were above him due to their rank. 

He didn’t bother telling them that technically he was of the same rank, if not higher. Well, he would’ve been had it not been for the circumstances surrounding the times that they lived in. It was better left unsaid. 

* * *

 

_ He was flying, having broken the chains that had a tight grip on his neck. It seemed that brute, animal instinct had kicked in. He couldn’t even hear his own thoughts anymore. They were completely drowned out by fire, screams, and blood.  _

_ And there was much of it.  _

_ He could hear a voice, a woman’s voice but he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t distinguish anything anymore. He could just see a keep burning, the walls had fallen, several charred corpses scattered all around. He scarcely noticed the arrows that decorated his tail.  _

_ He tried to fight himself, regain any semblance of humanity within him, but it all seemed for naught. The instincts of the great beast was too overpowering.  _

_ He could hear the woman’s cry clearer now and it was irritating. The sounds of sadness were irritating. It was the fear that he wanted.  _

_ He turned his long neck in the direction of the scream and bathed it in a shower of flames. The screams grew louder before being drowned out by the flames.  _

_ He thought to look down for a moment. A shred of humanity clawing its way to the surface as he recognized the source of the scream.  _

_ A roar of pain erupted from the lizard’s throat as he was met with the sight of his mother’s charred remains…  _

His eyes popped wide open and his body bolted up. He didn’t scream anymore. The nightmares had become so persistent that he was unable to find himself shocked at them. In each of them, he found his humanity slipping more and more. 

But now, he brought his knees to his chest, a lone tear escaped as he gritted his teeth hard. 

“Dammit,” he growled. 

He would’ve been stupid to not consider how much danger his existence had put his mother in. But he had never considered that the danger would be himself. Not in that way. 

Never in that way…

* * *

 

Shiro’s letters had suddenly stopped. At first, he’d thought nothing of it. It was to be expected, they hadn’t seen each other in years. But one week passed, then a fortnight. And Keith tried to start new letters, but he couldn’t of think of anything to say. Was Shiro angry at him? Did he tire of their friendship? 

Had he forgotten about him? 

There was a feeling of certainty now. The feeling that he was completely alone. He had his mother, but that was different. 

He avoided everyone now, preferring to even train alone. Even that didn’t seem to do much for him anymore. His mother had to have noticed that he didn’t even confide in her much these days. She tried, but his training provided the perfect excuse as he could feign exhaustion. And to be fair, it was never a complete lie. 

Even as he lied back on his bed about to close his eyes, the opening of the door had him wide awake again. He wasn’t on high alert. There were only two people who could come into his room. His mother and the Lady herself. 

Speaking of the Lady… 

“She requests your presence at the table today,” his mother said softly. 

“Why?” he was genuinely curious. Despite how grateful he was to her for his life, he and the Lady rarely crossed paths. It wasn’t that there was a lack of warmth on her end, but while Shiro was gone, she had to keep up the order of the the islands. Which, despite the small size of these island clusters, was a much harder and more time consuming duty than one might expect. 

His mother gave him a small smile, “Well…” 

The sound of a horn blowing and the keep gate opening caused him to turn his attention to the courtyard. He didn’t need to hear the sound of the horses galloping in to understand what was happening. 

“Mother…” he said, asking for permission though he knew that it wasn’t required. 

“Go,” was all she said as she moved out of the way. He gave her a glance before hurrying down the hallways and down the flight of stairs. 

Despite the doubts and the paranoia that had filled his head the past few days, just the knowledge of Shiro being back thrilled him enough. 

Naturally, when he arrived at the courtyard, he was the last one there. He was the last to know. Even Shiro hadn’t bothered to say anything. That stung a bit. In recent years, he hadn’t taken too kindly to surprises. 

He didn’t bother shoving his way past everyone, he just stood at the end of the first line. He could see everything from there. 

The procession was oddly long, Keith wasn’t too surprised. He had been a ward for the King, of course there’d be a large retinue. The first were knights, clad head to toe in the finest chainmail. Keith felt his heart pound right out of his chest when he saw him ride in. 

Shiro was a good distance away but Keith could see him so clearly. He couldn’t help but stare. The first thought was that Shiro had most definitely grown. Not just taller but he was a man now. 

Even at 18, he looked much older. His tunic was black as the night but it showed the muscles underneath. Gone was the slight baby fat in his face, his cheeks and features were more defined. His jaw was extremely pronounced. So sharp that that Keith was sure that it could cut through his blade without difficulty. 

He felt someone settle in next to him, he turned to see his mother and once more she smiled. 

She reached down and squeezed his hand, “don’t be nervous.”

He wanted to tell her that he wasn’t. That he was more than capable of keeping his composure but he was sure she could feel the moisture in the palm of his hand. 

“My Lord,” he could hear someone say, one of the advisors. Keith hadn’t recognized him. In fact, he’d been on his own pretty much all these years. 

Keith glanced back at Shiro who grabbed the man’s hand and shook it. 

“I hope you’ve been helping my mother make our lands prosper,” he said. 

His voice was deep now. Keith could feel a bit of heat flood his cheeks then. 

“Oh, he has,” his mother answered. 

“Mother…” he responded before embracing her. He was a lot taller than she was now. He could have lifted her up if he’d really wanted to. 

They broke apart, “How was your journey? Oh how you’ve grown…” 

“It went well. The roads were surprisingly smooth although I take it that a procession of the King’s men will always see smooth travel,” he laughed and everyone else joined in. Keith just gave a small smile. 

“Has he treated you well?” her tone taking on a bit of a serious edge. 

Shiro nodded, “One just needs to stay clear of his path…” 

As he said it, Shiro’s eyes wandered, as if he were searching around. Keith’s cheeks were heated at the thought that perhaps they were searching for him but he didn’t dare hope. He couldn’t possibly expect that things were the same after so many years. 

“I understand. He’s there,” and suddenly all eyes were on him. The woman smiled down at him. He couldn’t dare to meet Shiro’s gaze. He kept his head bowed as the approaching footsteps grew louder. Even when Shiro stopped right in front of him, he focused on Shiro’s rather expensive leather boots. 

“My Lord,” he mumbled

He could feel his mother’s eyes on him as well, knowing that she wanted him to look up but she didn’t dare say anything. 

“Keith…” he seemed to say in a breath. “Keith, look at me please.” 

It took a moment for Keith to feel the strength to finally look up at the older man’s face. And when he did, it would be falsehood to say that he was not even a little surprised at the gentle smile on the man’s face. 

“You’ve grown,” he commented and Keith could have died as he was sure everyone could notice his flushed cheeks. 

“I-So have you,” he responded, “My Lord…”

A chuckle erupted from Shiro’s throat but it wasn’t to make fun of him. Still, he wasn’t sure how everyone else would take that. 

It was sudden and Keith could feel his head spin as Shiro grabbed him by a shoulder and embraced him. Keith’s reaction was automatic and he felt his eyes close. Lest the rumors start, the embrace didn’t last long, much to Keith’s annoyance. 

“10 years,” he commented. “I wish I was here…”

Keith blinked at his words. It was as if nothing had changed for either of them. At least that’s how Shiro seemed to see it.

He was about to say something when the Lady strolled up next to him. 

“You will have time to catch up later. There is much to discuss.” 

The smile disappeared and Shiro gave a small nod of his head. 

“Keith, you will join us for supper tonight, won’t you?” she asked, kindly. It always caught Keith so off guard. Once again, he hardly ever saw her. 

“Yes, Shiori, he would be honored,” Krolia answered and Keith looked at her then and blinked. 

When Shiro walked away and the courtyard seemed to disperse, he realized one thing: 

It didn’t matter if Shiro didn’t see that things had changed, Keith knew. Secret be damned, they could never go back to the way they were.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent as normal. But Keith wasn’t acting as if it were. No one could figure out why Keith has been acting so strangely, he had gotten his dearest friend back. What did he have to be upset about? Everyone seemed to take a sudden interest in him. 

“You saw how unnerved he became…” one of the milkmaids hissed. 

“Quiet!” he heard someone else say, he wasn’t sure who. It took everything in him not to glare.

“It’s just talk, it’s just talk,” he chanted to himself and soon even he could believe it. 

He found that he could climb the battlements faster when he chanted. 

It was a regular summer day. Usually warm, but the dragon’s blood within him preferred these summer evenings. 

It was evening and he could see the sun low on the Western sky. The sea was calm, he could hardly hear the waves. Regrettably, in any case. The sound always calmed him. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled. It was still hours to their evening meal. He could think of what to say to Shiro in that time. 

And nothing worked. What could he say? 

His guard was dropped as that bit of confusion settled over him. Really, what could be said at that point? 

And it was because of that he couldn’t hear that he wasn’t alone. 

“So you spend your time here?” a deep but familiar voice asked and Keith jerked away when he felt the hand on his shoulder. 

“Woah! Relax, it’s just me,” Shiro said, withdrawing his hand and raising it. Keith could feel his elevated heart rate dropping at that point. But still…

“I’m sorry My Lord, I was just…” 

“My Lord?” Shiro asked. “Have you become so formal in just a turn of a few moons?” 

Keith blinked, face turning red, “I meant no offense.” 

He couldn’t look Shiro in the face as the man sighed, “Shiro. I’m still Shiro. You don’t have to be formal with me, we’re alone here.”

Neither of them said anything and Keith shifted uncomfortably. 

“How did you get away?” Keith asked. 

Shiro cracked a smile, “I told them I had to go relieve myself…”

It wasn’t that funny, but both of them found themselves laughing all the same. For a moment, it was like nothing had changed. 

“Best make it back, they’ll send someone,” Keith half joked and Shiro snorted.

“Well if they do, they’ll have a rather difficult time climbing the battlements in all of that chainmail.”

Both elapsed back into silence as they looked out. Keith’s mind wandered. To his predicament, to Shiro being back, to the flame shaped birthmark that resided over his heart…

And that was enough to clench his fist. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Shiro was watching him. 

Shit. 

“What is it?” he asked gently. 

“What is what?” he asked, trying to play dumb. 

“Don’t do that. Something’s wrong,” Shiro sighed. 

Keith pondered for a moment. Should he tell him that there was something? Not the secret but…

“Nothing...just tired,” he lied, looking out as the sun was now low enough to nearly touch the horizon. 

Shiro didn’t press after that, but Keith would’ve been lying if he said that he didn’t know that Shiro could see right through him. He just chose not to press the matter. 

For that, Keith was grateful...


	5. chapter 4

It was a few days later when Keith heard a soft knock on his door. 

His brows came together in confusion, the servants never bothered him so early in the day. 

“Come in,” he said and he was even more confused when the door opened to reveal the figure of his mother standing at the door. 

“You don’t have to know, you know,” he said, going back to putting on his other boot. 

He didn’t look at her once as he said it. 

“I don’t know Keith, you don’t seem to talk to me much these days. I’m not sure what to do,” she confessed. 

At this, he felt a bit of shame. Before anyone else, it was his mother that he always went to. Since she’d begun appearing in his nightmares, however, he thought it safer to keep her at a distance. 

But he had never meant to hurt her. 

“I...I’ve needed some space is all,” he said. 

For a few moments, she didn’t say anything. He felt a bit of weight on his bed when she sat down next to him. 

“You’ve always been private. Even then you’d always come to me and tell me things. I understand that you’ve become a man now, but I know this doesn’t have much to do with that.” 

Keith stood up. He didn’t move at all, but it was frustrating for him. He didn’t know how to tell his mother. 

“And you’ve been avoiding Shiro as well. We’ve all noticed.” 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, “He doesn’t know…” 

“No, but acting the way you do is bound to raise eyebrows. And it has. Sometimes, pushing people away doesn’t help,” she replied. 

“Then what am I supposed to do?” he half yelled. It wasn’t directed at her, but he couldn’t help it. He was frustrated. “You told me that I have the mark. You told me that I have dragon’s blood and that I can turn into one. But it’s not like any of you really understand the position that puts me in!” 

He didn’t face her before he stormed out of the room, running his fingers through his hair and growling. Of course, she didn’t. She wouldn’t. No one on the island would. 

Shiro definitely wouldn’t. 

A decade with a king who seemed to hate dragons might’ve changed his views. He didn’t dare ask about it.

* * *

 

The courtyard was busy as ever but of course Shiro was there, watching the younger boys train. It seemed he was assisting the sword’s master with the training today. 

Keith was about to turn on his heel but it was too late. 

“Keith!” Shiro called out to him, his usual smile gracing his face. He sounded so happy to see him that he felt his heart doing unfamiliar things. Such as beating against his mark and for moment he swore that he could feel it heat up. 

And even if his feet hadn’t acted on their own, he couldn’t defy a Lord’s request.

“So, how are they doing today?” the question wasn’t really aimed at anyone, but he was looking everywhere else. 

“Aye, they’re getting better. Nothing like you and the Lord were when you were younger,” the master said and Keith could see a twinge of embarrassment on each of the boys’ faces. 

“It doesn’t come as easily to everyone. It takes a lot of work,” Shiro reassured them. “You’ll get there…” 

“Will you show us?” one of them asked, hope in his voice. 

“I’m sure the Lord has more pressing matters to attend to,” the master said gruffly. 

But Shiro shook his head, “It can wait. And what great timing because Keith has joined us!” 

Keith gave him a look. Shiro seriously wasn’t insinuating this…

“Yes!” the high pitched voices rang and Keith inwardly groaned. He could refuse. He  _ would  _ refuse. 

“Ah, perhaps a demonstration would help!” the sword’s master said in agreement. 

All eyes were on Keith now, waiting for his answer. Keith knew how to say no. He could’ve walked away. Lord or not. But between Shiro’s smile and the pleas of the children, he found himself drawing his sword. 

“Very well then,” he mumbled. 

“Aye, it’ll be good for you. You haven’t had a worthy opponent in years. Let’s see,” the master reminded. 

The rules were the same, who ever was able to disarm or knock the other on their back first was the winner. 

The stood a few feet apart, their feet in the appropriate battle stances. Shields in each of their hands.

“Begin!” he heard the master say. And Shiro lunged forward first. Keith found that he was able to deflect the blow with relative ease. 

Keith found an odd comfort in the sound of sword hitting against the shield. And Shiro had always been skilled with a sword. But he was faster now, easily able to act on his reflexes. He has heard some word that Shiro had become more skilled than some of knights on the King’s personal guard. 

Similarly, judging by the look on Shiro’s face, Keith wasn’t as easily overwhelmed as he used to be. 

“Shield up,” he mumbled to himself. It was one of the things he found himself saying when blows came increasingly faster. No matter where Keith struck, Shiro was able to counter. His hands moved so fast that Keith was sure that he might be handed his first defeat in years. 

Keith could barely see that they were moving around as they traded blows. Only when he nearly crashed into a stable boy did he realize that they were at least 20 feet away from where they had originally been. 

They were closer to the bails of hay. 

He’d never had a duel go on for so long and he could feel the heat of battle slowly getting to him. If that persisted…

He needed to end this now. 

Keith went on the offensive, blows coming faster and faster. Shiro had never been known to be a stoic but it was clear that he was having a difficult time keeping up. 

Keith was able to overwhelm him. And he was able to knock the sword right out of Shiro’s hand. He knew there was almost no way that he could knock Shiro down. He could. But he didn’t want to hurt him. 

Everything was dead silent. All chatter seized as they watched this small man disarm their Lord. No one dared say anything. It was so quiet. 

It dawned on Keith that he had probably made Shiro look weak in front of his own people and he inwardly cursed himself for it. If Shiro hadn’t seen it before, he would see it now. Things had changed. 

He didn’t dare look up before he bolted. 

“Keith! Wait!” he heard Shiro call out but he pushed it from his mind. 

He wasn’t even sure what he was doing or running from anymore. He just wanted to be out of there…

* * *

 

He poured over the maps in the library. He’d memorized the whole of the continent at that point. Where every river forked and converged, he could easily say. Every mountain range and every village. He could even say who was granted dominion over them. 

Before his reality had been revealed to him, he learned it because Shiro wanted him to be by his side as he ruled. Keith could cry at what a childlike dream that was now. His goal now was to keep out of the public eye as much as possible. 

His eye briefly caught glimpse of the nook on the north facing wall and resisted the urge to go over there. No. If someone were to walk in… 

His head snapped to entrance when he saw it opening a little too loudly. It was pure instinct to grab the hilt sword. 

Two chainmail clad knights walked in, stoic as ever. They didn’t make him feel uncomfortable but he’d rather not interact with them. They weren’t the nicest lot. 

“Lord Shirogane requests a meeting with you,” one of them said, his tone flat. 

Keith just found himself frowning, “Requests or orders?” 

The knights ignored his question, “We have been requested to take you right to him. You cannot refuse him.” 

Defiance wasn’t going to help, though he did briefly contemplate drawing his sword. But upon further thought, causing a scene would prove counterproductive to the quiet life that he had decided to start living. Whatever Shiro wanted, he had to give him. It was Shiro afterall. That might never change. 

To his surprise, he wasn’t led to Shiro’s private study, the council room, or even Shiro’s room. He was escorted out of the main castle. It was only when the knights led him down a path into the forest did he understand what was truly going on. 

The old tower. Of course…

“He is waiting for you at the top. Don’t try to run away,” he was told upon arrival. 

Keith made an irritated sound, “I don’t require any more assistance, gentleman.” 

Before he could even see the scowls on their faces, he disappeared into the tower. He was happy to be fit, the climb up the stairs seemed a little much. No wonder they had stopped using it. 

He stopped at the door, which was barely cracked open. He closed his eyes. He knew what Shiro wanted and unfortunately that wasn’t something that he could feasibly give to him without putting his life in danger. 

After a moment of deep breaths, he pushed open the old door, flinching at the creaking noise that it made. 

Shiro didn’t turn around to greet him, he simply stayed leaned against the window sill, looking out at the view before him. 

“Shiro…” he said, hating how hoarse his voice sounded. 

“Remember the first time we climbed up here?” Shiro asked, still not turning back to look. 

Keith cautiously took a step, “Of course. It was the first time I really saw the sea.” 

Shiro turned back to look at him, for once a smile wasn’t present on his face. 

“Have we really lost that time?” 

Keith stood there uncomfortably, not sure how to answer that question, “I-” 

“You’ve been avoiding me at every turn. It’s only when I can force you to talk to me, you actually talk to me,” he went on. 

His eyes cast downward. 

“You won’t even look at me when we talk. We spared and then you just bolted. Have I done something to upset you? Tell me and we’ll fix it!” 

Keith fists clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. Shiro seemed to think it was so simple. He was a grown man and there was still that childlike hope in him. Keith envied him for it. Most of all he wanted to keep it that way. 

“You haven’t done anything,” he began to explain. “There are some personal things that came up while you were gone and…” 

He dared not finish. 

“You can tell me you know,” Shiro reassured and Keith could only clench his fists at that. 

“I can’t. Not now.” 

“Why not?” 

He hated how much Shiro was pressing. Shiro never did that when they were children but he was now. As his lord, he could command it out of him but Keith refused to budge. 

“I can’t! There are some things I can’t tell anyone, not even you!” he couldn’t help the irritation that seeped through. 

He looked up to see Shiro’s face. He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t surprised by the outburst. He did look sad. 

He moved forward and Keith was, yet again, caught off guard when Shiro embraced him. Keith didn’t return the embrace this time. Shiro certainly noticed. 

“I don’t know what’s weighing so heavy on your mind, but I’m here. I may not understand, but I’m always here. You should know that. Tell me when you find that you’re able to, but don’t shut me out completely,” he whispered. 

Keith closed his eyes. He considered it. Many times, he wanted to tell Shiro the truth about himself. But he always found that he couldn’t. He’d write it on parchment but then cast it in fire so that no one would see it. 

“Shiro...I...I’m grateful but…” he was red now, “But I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to tell you this.” 

He heard him draw in a breath but his arms refused to drop, “That’s fine. If that’s truly what you want, I’ll respect that.” 

Keith did catch the resignation and hint of sadness in his tone. He lifted his arms and returned the older man’s embrace. 

“I’ll try though,” he added. 

They broke apart and Shiro looked him straight in the eye. Their faces were closer than ever and Keith hated how hot his face was getting. His mark felt like it was pooling with heat again. 

“I really missed you Keith. There wasn’t a day I didn’t think about you,” Shiro confessed. 

There was shame on Keith’s end. Especially when he’d spent days thinking that Shiro had forgotten about him. 

Despite that, Keith gave him a tiny, reassuring smile. 

“I missed you too…” 


	6. Chapter 5

It was an unusually overcast day. The summer had been sweltering hot up until that point. Balmy for Keith, but again, that was due to his Dragon’s Blood. 

Even for the average human, there was a chill. Something wasn’t quite right. Keith didn’t believe in such superstition usually, but truly something felt off about this day. 

“Where is my mother? She’s not in her chamber,” Keith asked a passing maid. 

She looked nervous, “Forgive me, sit, but I saw her leaving the castle early on. She said she’d be back fast but that was this morning…” 

Truly off, indeed.

“And she hasn’t returned?” 

“If she did, I didn’t see her,” she bowed. Keith could tell that she was frightened. Poor thing. He couldn’t quite fault her for this. 

“Thank you, that’ll be all,” he said politely and the maid scampered off. 

She rarely left the castle in the early hours, in fact she liked to stay in her room for some privacy before the morning meal. The only person that was welcome into her chambers that early was Keith. 

He walked by the library, the large door being open and Keith didn’t notice until Shiro called out to him from inside. He had been so lost in his thoughts. 

“Keith!” 

Keith’s head snapped up and he looked through the entrance to see Shiro sitting at the main table where all of the maps and books were situated. He seemed to have seen all of Keith’s maps and markings. It took Keith everything not to chew on his bottom lips because he had essentially been caught. 

“Shiro, what are you doing?” he asked, puzzled over why Shiro looked so...calm. His smile was ever present on his face. 

“Taking a look at these maps. You’ve marked the whole thing. Planning on traveling any time soon?” he asked. 

That was definitely not it but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Shiro the truth of it. Not with that pleasant look on his face. 

“Yeah. Not sure when or even if I will. But I do kind of have a wish for it. Maybe one day,” he chuckled. 

“That won’t be for a while. Especially because I plan to keep you here as my right hand man. I want to put you on my council eventually,” Shiro confessed and Keith just gaped at him. 

“You’re still on about that? I thought that was just something you said when we were kids.” 

Shiro shook his head, “I’m serious. You’ve always been intelligent in your own way and that’s something I value. You don’t have to give me an answer now but I do want you to consider. And if you choose to travel, you can come back and the position is still going to be open for you.” 

He didn’t know what to say. He was touched, yes. But would Shiro feel the same way after finding out his truth, should he find it out? Shiro had been fond of the dragons when he was younger but had his view changed spending 10 years being a ward for a family that seemed to loathe them? Shiro hadn’t changed much in many ways, but in some he probably had. He was scared to find out if this was one such way. He could only trust his mother to be his one ally in all of this. 

His mother. His face must have shown his internal panic because Shiro frowned and cocked his head to the side. 

“What is it?” 

“I…” he paused. Shiro continued to look at him expectantly but he didn’t answer. “I can’t explain it, but something’s wrong.” 

Shiro’s brows came together and he stood up. Well if no one else took him seriously, at least there would be Shiro who always would. 

“What do you mean?” 

“My mother hasn’t been seen since this morning. She never leaves her room until the morning meal. I don’t know why she’d go out. But something’s not right. Something just feels off about this whole day,” he confessed. 

Shiro looked unsure, “Did you ask any of the servants? They might know.” 

Keith nodded his head, “It’s only after I asked one that I knew that something was wrong. She doesn’t leave her rooms for anything unless she’s called to do something. Or something’s wrong and I know something’s wrong.” 

“Did they say where she went?” 

“She left the castle that’s all I know. I don’t know if she’s gone into the surrounding villages but I don’t know,” he hated that he was going on a hunch but his instincts hadn’t exactly failed him yet. So he was almost completely sure. 

“We’ll search within the keep walls then. If she’s nowhere to be found, then we can search the surrounding villages,” Shiro walked over from behind the desk. 

“I can’t ask that of you. Also, do you not have matters of governing to attend to?” 

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, “If there’s actual danger, I have to see for myself. It’s a question of my people to. Your mother is one of them.” 

They wasted no time…

* * *

 

They searched the stables nearby. The blacksmith hadn’t seen her. The milk maids hadn’t seen her either. The stable boy tried to remember if he’d seen anyone in the early hours, but ultimately could not. Keith was growing more apprehensive. 

“If you see her, you are to tell me right away,” Shiro reminded each of them and they all nodded their heads obediently. 

The second the answer was negative, Keith found himself running from place to place and Shiro having to catch up with him. He was growing more and more desperate with each negative answer that he received. The frustration was almost too much and he was tired. 

Shiro came up behind him. He could see the frustration and the panic. 

“We’ll find her Keith, don’t worry,” he tried to reassure him. 

Keith just shook his head, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

“I’ve been cold to her. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought if I kept her away I could keep her safe. I tried to find her this morning to make things right but…” his voice broke off at the end. He’d forgotten where he was and who he was with for that brief moment. There was so much guilt. So much of it. And if something happened to his mother, he wasn’t sure exactly what he’d do. 

“Protect her? From what? You’re not making any sense…” Shiro interrupted his thoughts and Keith cursed. 

He was about to turn around to make some excuse when something caught his eye. They were at the edge of the wooded area. There were horse tracks in the dirt. They were fresh, not because they were preserved. He would’ve noticed them before if that had been the case. There was nothing in the woods besides the old tower. These were fresh as if horses had been there in the last few days. Or this morning. Keith’s head craned up to see the tower poking over the treetops. 

“Shiro. I need you to go and get some knights,” he said, once he was sure. 

Shiro was looking where he was now. He had seemed to come to the same conclusion as him. 

“I’ll go with you,” he said but Keith shook his head. 

“You’re the Lord of these Islands. You’re too valuable. Nothing is going to happen to me but if there’s really danger, I might need back up.” 

“Are you sure?” he looked uncertain. It was one thing to go into a situation blind, but he wasn’t very willing to send Keith into a dangerous situation alone. “Keith, I can’t send you to your death.” 

“You won’t. I promise. I’ve been trained for this. I have a sword and a knife. I can handle myself but if I can’t, I’ll need the back up. Shiro, please…” 

Shiro didn’t say anything for a few moments but then he reluctantly nodded his head. 

“But I want you to avoid engaging them. Capture them if you can but do not kill them,” Shiro warned. “They must be kept for questioning.” 

“Understood,” Keith agreed. 

The two men parted, heading in opposite directions. The old tower was a short walk away, he’d been there just a couple of days earlier. He was sprinting and it took less than five minutes. He cursed when he saw two horses at the base of the tower. 

They had the King’s sigil on them and suddenly there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. Why were the King’s men here? Why hadn’t they come to the castle to be received? He remembered, then, that a couple of knights had been invited to stay for a fortnight but why were they at the old tower? 

He ran up the stairs, barely feeling the several steps that it took him to get to the top. The energy and panic had carried him. And when he saw the top, he could tell that the door was open. No knight was so careless. They were expecting someone to show up. 

He ran into the room, not pausing to catch his breath. The sight, however, made him pause. His hand went straight to the hilt of his sword and the other to the small dagger next to it. 

His mother was in nothing but her night shift but there was a cloak over her. She was kneeling and there was a knife pressed up against her throat. There were two knights, the same two knights that had led him to the tower just days earlier. Keith gritted his teeth. 

“Keith, you shouldn’t be here!” Krolia said, half scolding but half begging. She was begging for him to run but he didn’t budge, he just glared at the knights. 

“So, this is the dragon spawn,” one sneered, pressing the dagger closer to her throat. It had managed to shed a tiny amount of blood. Keith cursed inwardly. He cursed everything with every fiber of his being. Outwardly, he froze. He tried to keep his face still as stone. They would not have this day. He refused to let them. He drew his sword. 

“I have no idea what you’re referring to. She has nothing to do with it. If your problem is with me, leave her out of it! Let’s fight it out.” he growled. 

The other just cackled, “She has everything to do with it. She knew the penalty for bringing the blood of a dragon into the world. She did it anyway. The law demands that she die.” 

They didn’t even feel a twinge of remorse for this. They were deriving pleasure from it. 

“Keith…” she choked, the blade pressed against her throat making it difficult for her to speak. 

“She will die,” the first said. “By decree of the King. Though he has opted to show her mercy, perhaps he was feeling kind.” 

“Don’t!” Keith pleaded. “You can kill me. But don’t harm her!” 

“No, don’t…” Krolia begged, her voice going quiet. The blade was digging into her throat now, cutting through the layers of skin. 

She gave him a sorrowful look. Keith could feel his vision clouding with tears now. 

“Please…” he begged. He was about to lunge but the blade against his mother’s throat stopped him. 

“Say goodbye to your mother, boy,” the first one sneered. 

She looked at him again. There had never been so much emotion is someone’s eyes. Keith could discern them all. She was speaking to him through them. She was saying, “I love you more than I thought I could ever love anymore and I will forever” and “I’m so sorry we couldn’t have more time, my precious boy” and “You are so strong. Be strong” and finally “Goodbye…” 

And then it was as if time itself had stopped. There was a brief moment where they stopped to look at each other. There was the smallest smile on her face. 

And then the knife pressed deeper into her throat and dragged across quickly. Blood squirted out. So much of it spilled from her throat, onto her clothes, and onto the ground. Her skin went pale and her eyes lost their light. Keith could feel the life quite literally leave her. Finally the knights let her limp body go and Keith watched it crumble to the floor like it was a pile of sticks. 

And the entire time he watched the scene unfold, he remained frozen, the uncontrollable rage and pain building and he did nothing to quell it. He wouldn’t. 

His vision blurred then as the tears poured from his eyes. He could feel his nostrils heat, almost burning. He could almost see nothing when his vision was completely obscured in a blue of orange and red. And there was heat. Heat unlike anything he’d felt before, but it didn’t burn. It seemed to be coming from him. 

His thoughts began to go hazy, he could barely hear his own voice anymore, replaced with beast-like anger. All he wanted was blood. Their blood. And his body. He felt like he was growing and expanding. 

It was hard to figure out what happened next. He felt something break and then there was a haze of orange and red. And there was the heat again. In a brief moment of clarity he could see the tower destroyed, him flying over it, and everything in the tower had been burned to a crisp. The knights. His mother. Everything was gone. And he was here, a great lizard had replaced his human form.

Then he could hear screaming and there were small pricks on his lower back. They almost felt like nothing.  

He craned his long neck to look at the small group of knights. At least that’s what they looked like. He could barely register what was happening. They were all firing at him and at the front and center...someone familiar. 

“Hold your arrows! Hold your arrows!” he commanded. And he looked right into his eyes. In another brief moment of clarity… 

_ ‘Shiro…’  _

But that didn’t last long. 

The bestial instincts took over completely and then everything went blank… 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, it's Shiro 3rd Person POV

Shiro spent a fortnight, bedridden. He had been awake from most of it, but it was only now that he could freely move around after that. His right side had been severely burned and the fact that he had survived was nothing short of miraculous. But his right arm had become so infected that it had to be cut off. It had taken everything to accept it. His fighting arm was gone. Everything that had happened that day was burned into his memory quite literally. 

He had arrived with a small retinue of knights only to watch the tower literally break and a big red dragon emerging from the tower. The knights began firing their arrows without needing orders and Shiro felt a twinge of fear. He felt like he was going to throw up. Keith was up there, did this dragon…? 

Then the great beast looked down at them. At him more specifically. The violet eyes peering into his soul practically. There was something there. Something sad. Like...it had seen him before. It was familiar. Too familiar. 

The realization hit him like the seawater. 

_ No… _

“Hold your arrows, hold your arrows!” he barked. “Don’t hurt him…” 

The last bit has come out inaudibly. But then that familiar look was gone, replaced by a beast and then they were all bathed in red and orange flames. Everyone tried to run, but not all were lucky. Shiro managed so far but that was before he felt his right side burn. He dropped and he could feel the knights desperately try to put out the fire. He saw the dragon fly overhead and the burning sensation and the smell of burning was too much to much. He’d only had one thought before everything faded to black. 

_ ‘Keith…’  _

And it was the very same thought that he awoke with when he finally regained consciousness. 

“He may have been one of the bodies in the tower. There were unidentified ones and one that was definitely Lady Krolia,” one of his counselors said when he asked. 

“My condolences once more, my lord,” he said as he exited the room. 

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t dare. He wouldn’t tell his suspicions to anyone. If Keith was thought dead, it kept him from being suspect. 

But Keith was alive. He knew it. He felt it. And he was going to find him. 

But first, there was something that he needed to settle first. With his mother. She was not at all surprised when she saw him march into her room. She was sitting in her chair and watching the reconstruction of a small portion of the keep. 

“You shouldn’t be moving around too much,” she said, concerned. 

“Why did you hide this from me?” he demanded, not in the mood to mince words or make small talk. His remaining hand came down onto the table. 

She didn’t bother playing coy. She didn’t bother playing dumb. She closed her eyes and leaned back. 

“Takashi…” 

“You told me the day he was born to watch over him. To take care of him. I remember all of that. But you couldn’t tell me this? Alright, I understand that you couldn’t tell me then. But what about when I got back? Is this why Keith was avoiding me? You knew this whole time.  _ This. Whole. Time! _ ”

She looked at him, her eyes sharp which contrasted heavily with her tired face. 

“It was a guarded secret. When you were sent off to ward for His Majesty, I had to keep it from you. Not because I was afraid that you might have a slippery tongue, but because of what they would do to you if they found that you knew,” she answered. 

“Do you think it matters? I should have stayed! I should have helped him through it. I should have…” his voice broke. There were many things that he would have done if he had known. Things that he  _ should have  _ done. It was too late now. Krolia was dead. Keith had disappeared. And all because he had failed to realize this truth earlier. But he could make up for it now. Lord knows that he needed to. 

“Where are you going?” his mother called behind him as he turned to leave. 

Shiro didn’t answer, “I’m going to find him. And I’m going to bring him back.” 

He expected her to hold him back, to ask if he had perhaps gone mad, or even try to get the guards to keep him under house arrest to keep him from leaving. To his eternal shock, despite knowing that his mother was one for risks though not when it came to him, she nodded. 

“I thought you might,” she sighed. 

He blinked and gaped. 

“Don’t give me that look. I’m no fool. I see how you’ve looked at that boy since you were a boy. I’ve seen that look on many people during my years. You wear your heart on your sleeve more than you think, my son.” 

Shiro still didn’t say anything. But the realization was dawning on him, the weight of her words and what she meant. Well, it wasn’t much of a realization. Moreso an acceptance of years of trying to hide it away. Of convincing himself that Keith was just his dear friend. His closest friend. And that’s why he cared for him so deeply. Deep within himself, in his heart, he knew. 

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it,” he said cautiously. 

She smiled and hummed, “Why would I? Because some old fool at the center of our so called religion says so? It cannot be helped.” 

He was astonished. He was also a little ashamed. But mostly astonished. 

“Don’t stand there. Once you’ve healed properly, go. Go find the one you love…” 

Love. That felt so surreal. 

But he didn’t have time to dwell…

* * *

 

He slipped away quietly. He left the responsibilities of governance to his mother. It didn’t take much to bribe a boatman to ferry him to the mainland. The ride was in silence but he could see that the ferryman was staring at the stump of where his arm used to be. Shiro pretended not to notice. He simply had to grow accustomed to it. 

Once he hit the mainland, he was completely on his own. 

And he wandered on his own for a month, through forests and towns. He didn’t go near any of the major cities. Those were places that Shiro was certain that Keith would never go. 

He slept in trees, frequented taverns for information, and wandered the woods. He was exhausted, but he wouldn’t go home unless he had Keith with him. It wouldn’t feel like a home otherwise. There was no news of a dragon. Not that he could ask anyone without setting off mass hysteria. 

It was a month before he heard any news. Any at all. He was sitting at a tavern, his back turned to most of the patrons. It was better to focus on the conversations both for information and to not think about how the beer in his hand tasted like piss. 

“Aye some boys came running out of the Dragon Wood screaming. Saying something about a dragon. I reckon they lost it,” a balding man said, a bit too loudly. 

“HA! Good one. The last of the dragons were killed 17 years ago,” another said, drinking from his mug. 

“They were terrified,” the first one pointed out. 

“Probably an old log or something. Maybe even bones. That Wood was home to a lot of them dragons.” 

“True.” 

The men went back to idle chatter but what he’d heard was enough. It was the first lead of consequence that he had gotten in over a month and even if it proved to be a dead end, it was still something. He would go to the ends of the Earth, but he would find Keith.

* * *

 

The town was about 3 leagues from the forest. By foot it would take him all day, but that would be fine. If he could go faster, he would. His body had healed as much as it could, provided he didn’t overdo it. He couldn’t expose it to the elements. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure what kept him alive at that point. Dragon fire burned hotter than regular fire. They’d said that it could melt the flesh right off your bones before you could even finish blinking. Either that was a lie or he had only come close to the flames. Close enough to catch on fire himself. Whatever the case, He was alive. He was meant to find Keith. They would go from there. 

Though he travelled on the main road, he didn’t run into many folk. He guessed because in the years since the slaughter of the dragons, people avoided going on the road that led to such a place. There wasn’t even a bit of fear. None at all. 

When he came to edge, he couldn’t say that he was very impressed. It was like any forest he’d seen, though there was space enough between the trees. Sunlight still was able to break through the canopy. The difference was only felt when he travelled for about 5 minutes though the forest, he could feel the temperature gradually hiking. He wanted to take off his cloak, the temperature slowly becoming unbearable for all the clothes and armor that he had on, but he couldn’t. His wounds would likely not take kindly to the heat. Or the elements. He decided that it would be best to power through it. 

It would be so like Keith to hide somewhere like this. He’d always had a preference for hot weather. Now Shiro knew why. It all made a perfect amount of sense. The trees weren’t very thick even as he got deeper and deeper in. There was nothing visually terrifying. He supposed it was the ghost stories that surrounded this place. He didn’t believe in those stories. As far as he was aware, neither did Keith. 

The only reason he reason that he could tell that nightfall was approaching was because the sunlight was fading. He decided to rest for the night.

* * *

 

Predictably he couldn’t sleep well resting against the bark of a tree. He had gotten used to it but predictably it did dreadful things to his back. His sleep was dreamless. He could think of nothing but Keith and he didn’t want to dream about him too. He didn’t want to think of the past. He wanted to look ahead. 

And despite is not very restful sleep, he was awoken by a sharp pain to his side. He fell over and was able to keep himself from hitting the dirt. He groaned and due to the pain being on his right side, he couldn’t grab it in time. He wouldn’t have time to do anyway. He looked up to find himself surrounded. The King’s sigil was barely noticeable in the dim light of the early morning sun that was peeking in through the trees.

“Takashi Shirogane, this is him,” a gruff voice said. “You’ve been more trouble than you’re worth.” 

The band of men agreed. They were the King’s special unit of soldiers. Shiro recognized them from watching them train on occasion. A glorified band of lowlives was a more fitting description. 

“What do you want?” he kept his voice calm but he couldn’t help the defensive edge that it took on. 

One of the larger men yanked his one arm and instead of pulling him up, he simply flung him a few feet. He groaned at the intense pain of landing on his right side. These wounds were not going to heal anytime soon. And he could feel them rip back open. Against his better judgment, he grabbed his sword. He wasn’t nearly as well trained with his left, but this was about survival. These men were here to kill him. 

“Oh would you look at that? The traitor is trying to fight. He can’t even hold that sword properly!” the first soldier jeered. 

“How about we cut off his other arm? The King ain’t say nothing about his corpse being together when we brought it back,” a second soldier suggested. 

“You’re not taking back any corpse!” Shiro said and charged. His strength was nothing of what it had been but he was able to hold out. He cut down one man after a brief duel. He wasn’t much of a challenge, he had let himself open and Shiro had struck him. He got a second one shortly after. A large, burly man who could scarcely fit into his armor tried to lop his head off but a quick turned and he delivered a blow right through the man’s cheek. The sword wasn’t as heavy as he was used to but it proved useful seeing as he could only fight with one hand now. 

Unfortunately after the second one, the captain was able to slash at his blind spot and though he was able to dodge, another one slashed him in the face. 

He screamed in pain as the sharp pain from the bridge of his nose intensified. He could feel blood trickling down. It didn’t deter him, however. He was able to meet another blow but that didn’t stop the captain from once again coming behind him. He could feel something blunt crash into his head, not enough to incapacitate him, but just enough to make him lose his ground. He felt a foot crash into his back side and though he groaned he was able to get the man, if only to graze him a bit. 

He was quickly becoming overwhelmed, his side bleeding, his nose bleeding. He didn’t stand a chance, it would take some miracle. And sure enough he was soon preoccupied by the burly man, whose attacks were relentless. He had far more stamina than Shiro did. But Shiro kept fighting. For himself. For  _ Keith _ . 

But it was too much. He was able to strike fast enough and managed to run his blade into Shiro’s side. It had missed all vital organs, but enough that if he pulled it out, he could die then and there. Shiro felt his back hit a nearby tree, the sharp pain overwhelming him. He could see the soldier running towards him now and with the last of the energy that he had, he swung his blade with everything he had and cut through his neck. He didn’t manage to get all the way through but blood spurted out and the man dropped, his eyes wide from the blow. That was it. He could feel the tears gathering now. 

Shiro could feel the warm blood dripping into his armor and into the dirt next to him. If they didn’t behead him here, surely he would succumb to his wounds. There was no way that he was making it out of this one alive, no matter how much he wanted to see Keith again. 

That brought tears to his eyes. He truly had lost everything if Keith was also lost to him. Keith could be on the other side of the planet and Shiro would never know. Tears slid down his cheeks as he imagined the boy’s face. His messy black hair, his wide, purple eyes, the way his eyes crinkled when he was happy. He wanted that to be the last thing he saw before he died, not a soldier holding a sword, lifting it all ready to take Shiro straight out of his misery. 

“Any last words, Shirogane?” the soldier mocked. 

If he was going to die, he was going to go out the right way, “If you think killing me is going to be the end of it. You’re wrong, you-” 

But he was cut off by the sound of a distant roar. The soldier turned and straight over them flew a giant lizard with leathery wings. 

“What are you lazy sons of bitches doing? Shoot that thing down! It’s body will be a prize for His Majesty!” the captain yelled and the soldier sprinted back into the clearing. 

Shiro craned his neck up and it sent his heart plummeting. The shiny red scales were clear as day in the afternoon sun. 

“No…” was all Shiro could whisper as the arrows missed Keith one by one. This only seemed to enrage him though. Maybe it was because Shiro was losing blood but the sight of the soldiers being bathed in a shower of dragonfire was truly something to behold although the smell of burning flesh made him want to throw up. 

Keith landed with a thud 10 yards again, his purple eyes staring right into his. Though he wasn’t in his human form and though there wasn’t much humanity in him at the moment, he just knew that Keith wasn’t going to hurt him. That was why when the giant beast approached him, he did not flinch. He didn’t move a muscle. He just gave him a small, kind smile. The smile that he only reserved for Keith. 

The dragon lowered its neck so that he was right in front of Shiro. Regardless of what people said, dragons or their changers were intelligent creatures. And this was Keith. 

Shiro, having nothing to lose, reached an arm up, touching the snout cautiously. The dragon didn’t do anything for a few seconds. Shiro continued to pet it and the creature seemed to react by leaning into his hand. Shiro’s smile grew. It was painful and he was beginning to feel light headed. 

“I know you’re in there Keith. I can feel it.” 

The dragon backed away ever so slightly as Shiro’s vision began to blur. He couldn’t quite make out the shapes as it seemed that the dragon was beginning to shrink and revealed the face of the one that Shiro wanted to see the most. At least, he had gotten his wish. He wanted Keith’s face to be the last thing he saw before he died. Whatever power was up there had surely listened. He would have to thank them for that in just a few moments because he could feel his strength begin to leave him. 

“Shiro!” was the last thing he heard before his world faded into black… 


	8. Chapter 7

_ Pain. Aching. Burning.  _

_ He felt like he was floating. Like his body was floating up a seemingly top and bottomless ocean. There was no water. There was no light. He just felt like he was constantly floating up.  _

_ Was this death? He was sure of it. But it didn’t appear to be heaven. It didn’t appear to be hell either. Purgatory perhaps.  _

_ It had felt like he was in this state for eternity. Surely the pain would stop. But it didn’t.  _

_ Finally he looked up. It seemed like there was light. Just a little bit of light after all. He closed his eyes. This was it.  _

_ He floated closer and closer….and close… _

* * *

 

His eyes fluttered open ever so slowly. He was immediately greeted with more pain than he had ever felt in his life. Death couldn’t be this painful. He wasn’t attached to a body, how could he feel the hurts of a mortal vessel? 

There was only one answer: he wasn’t dead. 

He felt a weight on the bed, on his left side. He looked over and there he was...Keith. Looking for peaceful and relaxed than he had ever seen him. Even though everything else was hazy, he could only see Keith. He was clad in completely black attire, from the cloak to his tunic underneath. The hood was settled on his head. 

He didn’t want to wake him, so he didn’t dare move. The stiffness of his muscles made that impossible in any case. How long had he been asleep? 

He turned his head as much as he could. There was a tiny bit of light outside. 

Outside. 

But where was he now? It seemed like a minimally furnished room. That was all he could tell from the small traces of light. He turned to Keith, who was still sleeping. It didn’t look like a comfortable position to be sleeping in at all. His expression said otherwise. 

Keith stirred and his eyes slowly opened. Shiro didn’t take his eyes off of him for even a small moment. It hurt to smile, but he did it all the same. 

He seemed a little disoriented. It seemed to take a few seconds for it to register that Shiro was awake and looking at him. When he did, his face was calm but there was no smile. 

“You’re awake,” he said simply. 

“...yes…” he rasped. “Thought I was dead for a while.” 

Keith just shook his head, “Save your strength. You almost died. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” 

“After you tell me where we are and what happened exactly?” he said. It hurt to talk. It hurt to open his mouth, but he needed to know. 

Keith didn’t answer right away. Shiro examined his face carefully, like he was trying to figure out exactly what to say. If Shiro didn’t have any sense, he would’ve laughed a bit. Keith being a dragon was enough of a surprise for a lifetime. Not that he would ever judge Keith for that. That’s why he was out here. 

“They’re old friends of my mother’s. They smuggled her out to the islands when they came for my father. We’re deep in the Dragon Wood. Way deep. It’s past the kingdom’s borders. You’ll stay here while you recover but after that…” 

All the while, he was changing Shiro’s bandages. Keith was doing that old irritating habit of not looking at him when he spoke.

“I’ll go back. Only if you come with me…” Shiro said. 

Keith clenched his fists. The reaction was instantaneous and he glared right at him. 

“I can’t. I won’t. You’ve found me but now you need to leave. You being here puts all of us in danger. You being around us puts you in danger. Me losing it back there already cost you so much. Look at you! Your entire right side is covered in burns! You don’t have a right arm anymore...and…” 

He was choking up. He was trying desperately not to cry, Shiro could see that. 

“It was an accident—“ 

“Because I couldn’t control myself! Since I found out what I am...I’ve been trying to keep everything under control. I pushed everyone away because it was the safest bet. Because I knew I couldn’t keep it in forever. And for what? You’re hurt. My mother…” 

Shiro saw his bow his head, the angry tears of grief threatening to fall down his cheeks. He wanted to reach up and wipe Keith’s tears. But in all likelihood, Keith wouldn’t allow it. The anger wasn’t directed at him after all. 

“You need to get some rest,” Keith cleared his voice. “I’ll let Kolivan know that you’re awake.” 

He was about to ask who this Kolivan was but he soon had his answer when the door creaked open to reveal a tall late, middle aged man. Shiro could make out his muscular build, graying hair that was pulled back into a braid, and the scar that ran from his left eye to mouth. 

“The walls are thin, Keith,” the man warned and Keith nodded. 

“I apologize, but Shiro’s awake, Kolivan.” 

“Clearly. You know not to let your temper get the best of you. Make sure that it doesn’t happen again.” 

Keith didn’t seem to take any offense to the scolding although there was a bit of a pout on his face. If Shiro wasn’t in so much pain, it would have seemed quite funny. That was the face Keith made whenever Krolia scolded him for taking too many pieces of meat from the table or getting into fights with the other boys. 

“I would like to speak to him alone,” the man went on, motioning towards the door. At this Keith’s head snapped up. 

“But-!” 

“No buts. Alone.”  

The finality in his voice sent shivers down Shiro’s spine so he could only imagine what it did to Keith. 

“Of course,” he mumbled, bowing his head. He opened the door, looked back at the two men before practically slamming it shut. 

“That boy...has his mother’s hot blood…” he heard him mumble to himself. Then he turned his attention right to Shiro. 

Shiro felt his muscles stiffen. The man’s gaze was so intense it was as if he were seeing right through him. He sat down in the place that Keith had previously been in. 

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Shiro confessed. 

Kolivan just shook his head, “It was the least we could do. Not many are brave enough to venture into the Dragon Wood. You were in bad condition when Keith brought you here.” 

“No, that’s not what I mean. I am grateful that you saved my life but...I’m thankful that you’ve been watching over him this whole time.” 

Kollvan didn’t respond to that so there were a few seconds of silence between them. Shiro shifted awkwardly. 

“Get some rest. When you’re better, we can talk. We do have much to discuss. Especially concerning Keith and his future.” 

Shiro wasn’t quite clear on what that was supposed to mean but he nodded his head all the same.

* * *

 

He didn’t see Kolivan for a few days. The pain had subsided, being given whatever he had been. His body was able to heal faster than it had before, he wasn’t quite sure why that was. But he was grateful. Keith had not come back once to talk to him. 

When Kolivan did appear, Shiro was doing what little exercise he could with one arm. He was shirtless and he tried not to look at his burned torso. The skin looked so scarred and it made him flinch. 

“You are healing quite nicely, Shiro,” Kolivan complimented. 

“Yeah, wish I felt completely like myself,” he half-joked. The other man did not laugh. 

“I suppose you want answers?” 

Shiro nodded. 

“Very well. I am Kolivan. I lead this small group of dragon changelings, we call ourselves The Blade of Marmora. Or Blades if you will. We knew Keith’s mother and father well before the King hunted them all down,” he began before pausing. Shiro said nothing so he continued. 

“We were forced into hiding 17 years ago. We were able to hide in an uninhabited area just beyond the border. Here we train our members and try to track as many secret dragons as we can. Unfortunately that has proven to be difficult as many have been killed in infancy.” 

“Then you knew about Keith?” Shiro asked. 

“Yes. We didn’t quite know it was him when one of our agents spotted him crashing in the woods. He wasn’t too badly wounded but his spirit and heart were. It took him days to finally tell him what happened. He mentioned you quite a bit…” 

Shiro’s cheeks heated at that. 

“He said he planned to leave the islands eventually. But not like this. So we took him in. When we realized he was Krolia’s boy, it was our last promise to her. He’s proven to be capable, if not hot headed. His transformation capabilities, however, proved to be a completely different story. Until now…” 

Kolivan looked straight at him now. The realization slowly pushed in. 

“You think it’s because of me?” 

“We know that it is because of you. Only a rider can tame a dragon. Your bond is not complete until you ride him in his dragon form. But you have tamed him.” 

Keith? Tamed? That was hilarious. He wasn’t someone who could be tamed in human form let alone as a dragon. 

“I…” Shiro wasn’t sure what to say. There was another realization at that. They were meant to be together in any case. That’s why he’d always felt so strongly connected to him. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in right now. But you need to complete your bond. I fear…” he paused. 

A sinking feeling settled in Shiro’s gut once more. The way the man’s face fell. This could not be good. 

“You fear what? Is it Keith?” 

Kolivan nodded his head, “He’s growing weaker, Shiro. By having an incomplete bond and trying to sever it. He knows the consequences.” 

Shiro swallowed thickly, “What are they?” 

Kolivan didn’t even have to answer because the resigned sadness appeared on his face.

_ No _ . 

Something unfamiliar settled in Shiro’s gut then. Was it sadness? Was it a broken heart? No this was anger. Anger at Keith. Anger at himself. Anger at this situation. 

But he couldn’t sit by and let this continue. He pushed himself off of the bed and grabbed a tunic that had been provided for him. Kolivan stood up. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Shiro paused at the door, a shadow falling on his face. 

“To settle this. Once and for all…” 


	9. Chapter 8

Enough was enough. Shiro could tolerate many things. He could tolerate Keith avoiding him. He could tolerate being attacked by the men who had trained him. He could tolerate having half of his home destroyed because of a paranoid King. What he would not tolerate, however, was being lied to. For the first time, he could feel the actual sting of it all. Keith had planned to leave. That was always his plan. All those maps and markings. That’s what he had always planned on doing. Keith was doing it again. He was going to keep doing it until the loneliness swallowed him. He wasn’t having it. He wasn’t going to tolerate it. Not as long as he was still drawing breath. 

Keith was cleaning his sword by one of the small ponds on the old castle grounds. It wasn’t too far off from the main courtyard but everyone could see them clearly. 

“Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to send me away blindfolded so that I would never find you again?” Shiro found himself growling as he approached the young man. 

Keith looked up and stopped what he was doing. There was a confused frown on his face. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t lie to me Keith! Enough of that! Kolivan told me everything. That I’m your rider. That you were sending me away, knowing that! And you were always planning on leaving the islands as well!” 

Keith gritted his teeth and stood up. 

“Yes, it’s true. What of it? I’ve already put you in enough danger!” 

“Enough of that! You know why I can’t do that!” he growled. 

And for a brief moment, pain flashed across Keith’s features. 

“Shiro, you need to leave as soon as you’re healed. There’s no getting around this. If I fade, I will. That’s probably best…” 

Oh there was pain. More than that there was rage. The kind Shiro felt on very rare occasions. 

“So that’s it? You’re giving up on yourself? On your life because you feel responsible?” he pressed. 

Keith looked him dead in the eye then. He could see flames in them. 

“Because I have to protect you! How is that not coming through to you?” he roared. The Blades had all stopped what they were doing to stare. 

Shiro clenched his fists. He rarely ever got angry at Keith. At most it had been agitation or frustration, but never this level of anger. 

He stepped closer. 

“Shiro, stand back!” he heard an unfamiliar Blade’s voice. But he chose to ignore it. If this is how this was going to be settled, so be it. But he was through with Keith dodging him, lying to him, and hurting himself. 

“I’m not sure what it is that isn’t getting through but you’re not doing me or yourself any favors. You can’t keep running and hiding forever. Everything comes out eventually Keith. And you’ve known for more than a turn of the moon that if you tried to break our bond, it would weaken you. So what? Did you think that it would be of no cost to me? Is that it? It’s not. We have to be together, don’t you know that?” 

Keith stepped back, “You need to leave Shiro. I’ve already hurt you once. I was responsible for the second time because you came looking for me. I’ll live out my remaining time here but you have an entire life ahead of you.” 

Shiro laughed, humorlessly. So that was it? 

“You’re making that decision for me? Not a chance. I don’t want to do a future without you.” 

Keith looked desperate now, “ Since when were you so stubborn? A bond doesn’t mean anything! Nothing but pain. My father died and my mother had to live the rest of her life in hiding! That’s always been the fate! It’s not possible for the two of us? Why can’t you listen? It’s okay to give up.” 

Shiro grabbed Keith by an arm and looked him dead in the eye at that point, “I will never give up on you.  _ Never _ . And do you want to know why? Keith, look at me.” 

Keith looked up at him then and Shiro drew in a breath, “I love you. All those years we were apart, I kept thinking about you. I have always loved you, Keith. And I always will. So get that idiotic notion out of your head because I’m not leaving you. Bond or not, I’m staying. I’m staying until I know for a fact that you really don’t want me here.” 

He knew everyone had heard him. Keith definitely heard him. But did those words sink in. The way Keith stared at him seemed to confirmed it. 

“Step away, Shiro,” Keith said after a few moments of shell shocked silence. 

Shiro’s grip tightened, but his heart was shattering. Keith wasn’t listening to him. He had to make him listen. He wasn’t moving until he did. 

“I can’t. I need you to really hear me, Keith,” he mumbled. 

“I heard you, but you need to step away right now,” his voice was low, with a kind of finality that Shiro wasn’t used to hearing. 

“Step away, Shiro. Listen to what he says,” Kolivan’s hand was on his shoulder. Shiro turned his head slightly, Kolivan had a reassuring look on his face. “Just do as he says.” 

The Blades had gone eerily silent. Unwillingly, he dropped his arm and stepped away. Kolivan kept tugging him till it seemed like they were far enough away. 

It was a most spectacular view. Keith’s body seemed to glow and the slowly he began to grow and his body started to take form. It didn’t take long at all and Shiro looked in awe at the creature before him. Red scale, black claws, violet eyes. The spikes ran down his back and there were two small horns on top of his head. Shiro swallowed. His body moved of its own accord towards the creature. The creature lowered its neck and just as he’d done before, Shiro reached his hand out. Keith’s snuggled it. 

He then used his long neck to direct Shiro towards his back and it finally sunk in what Keith was doing here. He turned to Kolivan who simply nodded his head. 

“Go.” 

Without moment longer of hesitation, Shiro walked forward. He found climbing onto the creature’s back proved to be a greater challenge but he somehow did it. 

He made himself comfortable between the spikes and held on tight. From the corner of his eye, he could see the large wings flap. Shiro merely blinked and they were airborne. 

Surprisingly there was no anxiety. In fact, he felt more at peace. Calm. Connected to the dragon. As if it could sense him, Keith turned to look at him. 

The flight wasn’t very long. There was a small lake just a few leagues from the hideout. Shiro held tight once more. It was so like Keith to just take a dive. But Shiro found himself laughing. 

The landing was surprisingly smooth and Shiro wasted no time in climbing off as he could feel Keith wanting him to. 

Shiro climbed down and looked out into the lake. The water was still. Clear. Nothing disturbed it. Symbolic of a life that had once been. 

He heard footsteps and saw Keith take a place next to him. He looked as calm as the water, but still so sad. 

“Keith, I-” 

“No, don’t. It’s alright. It’s just, it’s been difficult. Finding out who I really am, my mother’s death because of me, finding out what happened to you. It’s...too much.” 

Shiro’s eyes softened. Finally Keith was ready to talk. 

“You don’t have to carry it alone anymore, Keith. You have the Blades. You have me,” Shiro reassured him. 

Keith nodded his head, a tear falling. 

“I miss her. I wish I had gotten to tell her how grateful I am that she was my mother. How proud to be her son I was. I wish I hadn’t pushed her away.” 

Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and he allowed him to hold onto it, “She knew Keith. She always knew. She was so proud of you.” 

Through his tears he smiled. 

“You must be wondering why I solidified our bond after asking you to leave.” 

He had, but he didn’t say anything. 

“It was because you were right,” Keith went on. “Sometimes, you really know me better than I know myself.” 

Shiro moved in closer, “Not always true. There’s still much I don’t know about you.” 

Keith turned to look at him, “I guess now would be a good time to start?” 

Shiro laughed and wrapped his arm around Keith, moving into lightly kiss his forehead. He looked so at peace. 

“Nothing would please me more…” 


End file.
